Mi perdición eres tú
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Naruto supo muy bien que tarde o temprano caería en el abismo de deseos desenfrenados y pasiones prohibidas que Hinata le provocaban. Porque ella era su perdición. Una dulce perdición que lo llevaría a la locura. [NaruHinaMen & MenHinaNaru]
1. El nuevo elemento Parte 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **todos los OC´s son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi perdición eres tú**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**1er capítulo**

El nuevo elemento

**.**

**.**

**Parte 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bufo molesto, mientras abría sus ojos nuevamente solo para ver que se encontraba en el cuartel, justo en el sector de narcóticos. No pudo evitar suspirar otra vez, tal parecía que se le había hecho una costumbre.

¿Pero cómo no hacerlo?, no hacía nada, solo se encontraba sentado en su silla, en frente de su escritorio con los malditos teléfonos sonando a cada cinco minutos provocándole dolor de cabeza.

Sin nada que hacer.

Sin nada de acción.

Gruñó molesto.

Claro, él no hacía nada pero los otros sí.

—¡Esto ya me cansó! ¡Y mucho, dattebayo! –gritó a los cuatro vientos, apretando sus manos hasta convertirlos en puño.

Si creían que él se quedaría sentado ahí, sin hacer nada más que perder el tiempo, estaban muy equivocados. No había elegido ese trabajo para estar de esa manera.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a hablar directamente con su jefe de que las cosas estarían a punto de cambiar.

—Y claro que sí, no estoy dispuesto a seguir con esto –masculló entre dientes, caminando por el pasillo que conducía a la oficina del capital del sector; su cabello era rubio y alborotado, ojos color azul como el mismo cielo y piel ligeramente morena con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

Justo estaba a punto de gritar cuando…

—¡Naruto! –tembló al escuchar la voz que conocía a la perfección. La mujer de la que estaba totalmente enamorado.

—Sakura-chan –se giró, y en cuando lo hizo recibió un golpe que lo dejo en K.O

—¡Idiota, te he buscado por todos lados! –le gritó con sus manos en su cadera y mirando al rubio que solamente se quejaba por el golpe que ella misma le había propinado.

—Pues estoy aquí. Como siempre –le contesto Naruto sin su humor de siempre, algo que la hizo alzar una ceja.

Pero no le importó, debía de decirle algo.

—Ven, vamos –le dijo, tomándole de la mano y empezando a caminar rápidamente a otra dirección; su cabello era de color rosa y largo, ojos color jade lindos y piel clara.

—¿A… A dónde? –se sonrojo levemente al ser tomado de esa manera por la pelirrosa, pero por el tono que la chica había utilizado le daba a entender que la situación era seria.

—El capitán quiere vernos, tal parece que es algo importante –le murmuro Sakura sin mirarlo.

—¿Importante?

¿Qué podía ser?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No lo podía creer. ¡Kami, incluso se quería reír de la situación!, pero solamente guardo silencio.

Sonrió de manera arrogante, mientras miraba al tipo que tenía en frente, que sudaba de nervios ante su respuesta.

Nunca pensó que la policía, ni el mismo FBI le pidieran su ayuda.

Era difícil de creer.

—¿Necesitan mi ayuda? –cuestionó, cruzada de brazos.

Quería disfrutar de ese momento, hacerles pasar un mal rato a todos esos estirados de los detectives y policías, incluso los que se encontraban al otro lado del espejo. Sí que debían de estar muy, muy desesperados.

—Hemos leído que usted es la única que ha mantenido una relación cercana con Menma.

—Demasiado cercana, cariño –murmuro con una sonrisa provocativa que hizo que el detective tuviese que carraspear para que el sonrojo no se apoderará de él por sus palabras; su cabello era negro y largo, con destellos azulados, ojos color perla como la misma luna y piel clara.

—Si… ejem… y queremos hacer un trato con usted –murmuro él, serio como siempre, tratando de que sus nervios no se hicieran notar al sentir la mirada de la ojiperla en él.

—¿Y qué clase de trato, eh? –pregunto, tomando un mechón de su cabello y dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba.

—Un trato muy interesante, pero primero debemos de saber si está dispuesta a aceptar.

—Depende de lo que me puedan ofrecer –comento Hinata, sonriendo nuevamente y mirando a la puerta, la cual se abrió y entró otro detective.

Sonrió al ver lo atractivo que era.

—Yamato, puedes salir de aquí. Ahora me encargo yo –le pidió con su voz tan seria pero al mismo tiempo tan despreocupada.

—Ah… claro, Taicho –contesto este, colocándose de pie y saliendo de la habitación de interrogatorios.

Se acercó con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos hasta la silla más cercana, para asi sentarse frente a frente a la mujer, que no se perdía ningún movimiento del hombre que acababa de entrar.

—Asi que… tengo el gusto de estar en frente de una Hyūga, ¿eh? –empezó a decir, abriendo una de las carpetas, expedientes de la susodicha, a pesar de saber la historia completo de ella.

—Supongo, aunque sé que ese apellido ya no es de renombre por los alrededores de la ciudad –contesto con burla más que con dolor o furia.

Sabía lo que su familia había sido, pero ya no era aquel gran Imperio como antes, que tenía todo el poder con tan solo un chasquido de sus dedos. Eso lo sabía, y no le daba cólera cuando alguien ser burlaba de su apellido.

—Hm… –exclamó, mirándola con interés; su cabello era de tono gris y alborotado, ojos color negros con una herida en su ojo derecho y una mascarilla cubriendo la mitad de su rostro —, mi compañero, Yamato te ha dicho la razones por las cuales te encuentras aquí y no en la prisión de máxima seguridad.

—Si… eso me ha quedado claro, asi como su desesperación por atrapar al que les provoca dolor de cabeza –murmuro, rodando sus ojos.

—Como seguía –carraspeó. Esa mujer era difícil —, estas aquí porque el FBI como la policías de Tokio, está interesada en darte un trato del cual saldrías beneficiada.

—¿El cual se trata de…?

—Ayudarnos a atrapar a Menma, traficando de armas nucleares en el mercado negro asi como traficante de drogas. Esta entre los diez más buscados de todo el mundo… –explico Kakashi de manera previa y breve, no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

—¿Y por qué debería?, está bien que entre Menma y yo hubo algo, pero no me siento con ganas de verlo a la cara otra vez –bufó—, no después de dejarme abandonada en aquel tiroteo –recordó lo que ese canalla le había hecho.

—¿Y que no deseas darle su merecido? ¿Verlo tras las rejas en lugar de estar tú?

—¿A dónde quiere llegar?

—Si nos ayudas a atraparlo, Menma irá en tu lugar a la prisión máxima, mientras que tú, estarás libre. Tú expediente será destruido y serás una nueva persona… asi podrás darle un mejor futuro a tu hermana. ¿O qué? ¿Deseas que te visite a la prisión? –pregunto, sacando una fotografía de la hermana de ella.

Alzo su mirada y se topó con el rostro de ella, automáticamente la sonrisa de su rostro, se había borrado, estando en su lugar una mueca de frialdad y seriedad.

—No se debe de meter en cosas que no le interesan, Taicho –murmuro esas palabras con veneno —, es mi vida, y hago con ella lo que me agrada. Asi que no meta a mi hermana en esto.

Suspiro.

Bien, plan** B**.

—Escucha Hinata, si aceptas ese trato, podrás ser libre. Nadie de nuestros agentes ha podido acercarse a Menma como lo has hecho tú. Hemos enviado muchos agentes encubiertos pero ninguno de ellos ha regresado con vida, porque Menma no confía en las personas asi como asi… solo tú, tu sabes mucho de él… eres la indicada en esto. Solo ayúdanos, y te daremos todo lo que quieras.

—No conoce a Menma. Para nada –comento, colocándose de pie y caminando.

Se vio en el reflejo, con ese traje de tono naranja. Camino más hasta estar cerca del vidrio y tocar con sus puños la superficie.

—Nadie de ustedes lo conocen –a pesar de no verlos, sabía que varios agentes se encontraban detrás de vidrio, observándola atentamente en espera de su respuesta.

—Hinata… lo que te ofrecemos es único en la vida, ¿piensas quedarte en cadena perpetua en una prisión? ¿Tienes idea de la gente que está en ese lugar?

—He conocido a mucha gente en este mundo, y créame que estar en ese prisión no marcara la diferencia –le contesto, girándose y apoyándose en la pared, sin dejar de mirar a Kakashi —, en cualquier lugar existe toda clase de gente.

—¿Pero no quieres ver a tu hermana?

—Ya le dije que no meta a mi hermana en esto. Ella no necesita porque inmiscuirse más –masculló entre dientes, no dispuesta a explotar ahí mismo.

—Bien, si esa es tu decisión –comento, Kakashi, encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie —, solo no me culpes cuando algo malo le pase a Hanabi. Eso te perseguirá por el resto de tu vida.

Le dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Una sonrisa se marcó bajo su máscara.

—_"Te tengo" _–pensó —, Oh bueno, tú más que nadie conoces a Menma y sabes que él destruirá toda amenaza contra él que lo pudiese perjudicar.

—Pero mi hermana no sabe nada de esto.

—¿Y crees que a Menma le interese?

Ella gruñó. Ese tipo tenía razón, a Menma no le interesaría si uno era culpable o inocente, él solo se preocuparía por sí mismo y por nadie más. No debía de darse el lujo de poner a Hanabi en peligro, para nada.

Su hermana era la única familia que le quedaba, no debía de ponerla en peligro.

Fulminó con la mirada al peli gris, que estaba segura que se estaba regocijando desde su interior por verla atrapada y sin salida más que aceptar aquel trato.

Un trato que estaba segura le saldría caro.

—Usted gana. Acepto, pero solamente lo hago por mi hermana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez que Sakura lo había dado más de dos vueltas a todo el cuartel, llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la sala de juntas. Se sorprendió tanto de encontrarse en ese lugar, pues sabía que ese lugar únicamente lo ocupaban aquellos que tenían asuntos muy grandes.

Eso era sorprendente. Sin embargo, su cara llena de emoción de borró al ver a alguien en particular.

—¡¿Qué hace el teme aquí?! –pregunto sin vergüenza Naruto, a lo que Sakura se sintió furiosa por como el rubio acababa de llamar a su amor platónico.

—¡¿A quién le dices teme, baka?! –le dio un tremendo coscorrón que le saco lágrimas a Naruto.

Negó con su cabeza al ver tal escena. Le molestaba se sobremanera de toparse con ese par nuevamente, creía que después de la academia, jamás los volvería a ver, pero el destino parecía no quererlo y le mandaba a ese par molesto.

Y él que creía que estaría al fin tranquilo.

—Hmp… dobe –masculló audiblemente, que hizo que el susodicho solamente rechinara los dientes; su cabello era negro y un poco rebelde, ojos color negros como el mismo carbón y piel un poco pálida.

—¡Que no me llames dobe, teme!

—Entonces no me llames teme, perdedor

—¡Ahg, teme! ¡Y yo que no quería volver a verte nunca más!

—Al menos estamos iguales en una cosa –contraataco Sasuke, haciendo que una venita se formara en la cien de Naruto, que deseaba estamparle sus puños en la cara del Uchiha, pero tuvo que contenerse al encontrar entre más personas que él no conocía.

Y tuvo que guardar la compostura cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando que algunos agentes y el capitán que era el que mandaba ahí, Hatake Kakashi, entrará.

—Hola a todos –saludo con su personalidad de siempre, haciendo que algunos gruñeran al ver lo tarde que era, y ver que la costumbre del Hatake no se borraba.

No del todo.

—Vaya, hasta que llegas Kakashi, creía que me volvería anciano –le dijo en tono mordaz el Uchiha, a lo que el Hatake solo sonrió alborotándose un poco su cabello.

—Oh Sasuke, no esperaba verte… –miro más a su alrededor, topándose con unos rostros conocidos —. Sakura y Naruto, que sorpresa –reconoció a sus alumnos que tuvo bajo su poder cuando daba clases en la academia.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! –exclamaron la Haruno como el Namikaze al verlo, sorprendidos ambos de verlo en aquella alto cargo.

No se esperaron algo como aquello.

—Vamos, no es para tanto –les dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara.

—Hmp, dejemos a un lado tonterías y dinos de una vez por todas, ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo todos aquí? –pregunto con su siempre malhumor y frialdad el Uchiha, a lo que Kakashi solamente suspiro.

Y él que quería retrasar el momento.

—Por favor, tomen asiento, esto durará un poco –les dijo con seriedad, a lo que Naruto como sus amigos se miraron entre ellos para luego distribuirse entre la gran mesa y sentarse.

_Tal parecía que era serio._

_Fuese lo que fuese_

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Dejen sus reviwers!, ando corta de tiempo jeje.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?


	2. El nuevo elemento Parte 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota: **todos los OC´s son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi perdición eres tú**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**2do capítulo**

El nuevo elemento

**.**

**.**

**Parte 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Toco lentamente las teclas del piano, produciendo una dulce melodía que de su mente jamás podía salir.

La tenía tan viva que no necesitaba ni partiduras para reproducirla.

Sabía su sonido, un sonido celestial.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento siendo acariciado por los bellos sonidos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente, recordando la primera vez que la escuchó.

_—¿Te la sabes de memoria? –le pregunto sonriendo traviesamente, a lo que ella se sonrojo levemente, terminando de tocar la melodía._

_—Eh si… mi… mi Mamá la tocaba todas las tardes –comenzó a decir con una dulce sonrisa, tocando con cariño ese viejo piano que se había encontrado en ese almacén —, mi hermana como yo siempre la oíamos tocar. Era fantástica, que incluso nos enseñó…_

_Pudo notar que su mirada se volvía melancólica, lo cual lo hizo sentir culpable de remover esa herida._

_—Estoy seguro, que sea donde sea que este… estará orgullosa de ver que tú la has aprendido –no era bueno para decir esas cosas que para él serían tachadas como cursis, pero al ser ella de su confianza y estimarla, incluso tenerle cariño, lo hacía abrirse espontáneamente, sin pensar que ella lo traicionaría._

_—Gracias… –le contesto, sonriéndole, haciéndole sentir algo extraño en su pecho._

—Menma-sama

La nota se estropeó al ser llamado e interrumpido.

Frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada a la recién presente que tembló como una hoja indefensa ante la mirada de su amo.

—Creía haberte dicho, Shion… que no me gusta que me interrumpan –habló secamente, mirándola de una forma que a cualquiera le haría helar la sangre.

—L-Lo siento mucho, Menma-sama… pero… pero tiene una llamada.

—¿Es urgente? –bufó al saber que ni si quiera un minuto de descanso tenía.

—S-Se trata de Gato-san –le dijo ella, tratando de no tartamudear ante su presencia.

Suspiro y se puso de pie, tomando el vaso de vodka y acariciando el piano de tono negro y de lujo que él mismo había adquirido.

Tomo el teléfono sin decir palabra alguna, provocando que la joven mujer bajara la mirada ante su trato.

—Tiene que ser algo muy bueno para interrumpirme a estas horas, Gato –le dijo al de la otra línea mientras pasaba de largo de la mujer y comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos de esa lujosa mansión.

—Oh, y lo es mi querido Menma, lo es –comenzó a decir el de la otra línea, haciendo que él elevara una ceja.

—Suenas muy feliz, ¿Cuál fue la razón? –tomo un sorbo de su bebida mientras llegaba al despacho, siendo abierto por su fiel asistente.

Entró sin decirle gracias y se sentó en su sillón preferido.

—He escuchado de fuentes muy cercanas… que en el museo central han llegado hermosas joyas extraídas del Congo… imagina la inmensa cantidad de dinero que ganaríamos al venderlas en el mercado negro. Ya sabes cómo son los coleccionistas, o esos ricos que les consiguen a sus amantes esas joyas.

—¿Robar joyas? –pregunto rodando los ojos —. Tsk, Gato, en verdad que no eres para nada original. Si quiero joyas únicamente puedo ir yo mismo al Congo, ofrecerles a los rebeldes una de mis armas y tener esos diamantes, rubíes y zafiros en mi poder. Si por esa razón me has llamado deja decirte que es estúpido. Llama cuanto tengas información de donde se encuentra la víbora de Orochimaru, necesito contactarlo.

—Bien jefe, no te pongas asi… estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.

—Pues deja de revolcarte con las zorras que contratas y búscalo. No te pago para que cumplas tus malditas necesidades, lo hago para que hagas tu trabajo –colgó violentamente, lanzándolo el teléfono al escritorio, con el ceño fruncido; su cabello era negro y alborotado, ojos color azul zafiro y piel ligeramente morena con tres marcas muy marcadas en cada una de sus mejillas.

—M-Menma-sama… ¿se encuentra bien? –pregunto ella, tragando saliva pero en verdad preocupada; su cabello era rubio claro y largo, ojos color purpuras y piel clara.

—¿Te parece que estoy bien? –pregunto con una sonrisa escalofriante, lo que hizo que Shion bajara la mirada —, me lo imagine… –se masajeó su sien —, dile al piloto que traiga el jet, voy a viajar –le ordeno, a lo que la rubia asintió.

—H-Hai, con su permiso.

Una vez que su asistente salió de su despacho, él elevo su mirada y prendió su laptop, tecleando rápidamente para encontrar cierto video.

Pico la tecla y se recargo en su silla.

**—… se le decreta a la acusada culpable por los delitos que ha ocasionado, sin derecho a fianza y con la condena de cadena perpetua como pago a sus crímenes y por haber colaborado con un criminal de alta categoría como lo es Menma, uno de los 10 más buscados por el FBI, la CIA, por el país de Japón y por Estados Unidos…**

**—Bien, la acusada estará en la prisión de Hiroshima de mujeres por un año, para después transferirla a la de máxima seguridad en Estados Unidos de América… ¿la acusada tiene algo que decir? –comento la juez, quitándose un poco sus lentes para mirarla, pero ella solamente elevo una ceja.**

**—Si señoría… solo quiero informarle, sin ofenderla, que si cree que por atraparme a mí, Menma dejará de hacer sus fechorías, está equivocada –le murmuro la ojiperla con una sonrisa arrogante —, porque están perdiendo su "valioso" tiempo conmigo, cuando Menma se encuentra afuera, paseándose enfrente de sus narices sin que ustedes puedan atraparlo… eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.**

**—Se cierra la sesión, hagan el favor de llevarse a la culpable a su celda… –dijo la juez un poco enfadada por las palabras dichas por la ojiperla**

Puso pausa, para observarla y no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Ha pasado un año. Un año sin verte… Hinata… –murmuro Menma, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro de ella en la pantalla, tratando de hacer sentir en su piel la suavidad de la de ella, tratando de sentirla como lo había hecho antes…

Gruñó molesto, furioso y colérico por no hacer nada, por tener a la maldita policía tras sus huesos, asechándolo a cada movimiento y matando a esas cucarachas que le mandaban una y otra vez.

Río de tan solo recordar las veces que esos tontos agentes habían intentado ganarse su confianza. Sí que la policía de hoy en día era peor que nunca, creyendo que con sus jueguitos podrían hacerlo caer.

Ni se imaginaban que ellos no eran los únicos que tenían agentes encubiertos en todos lados, porque él también tenía su az bajo la manga.

Y él estaba acostumbrado a ganar, siempre.

—Asi que juguemos a tu juego… Kakashi –murmuro sonriendo zorrunamente, entre las penumbras de su oficina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez que todos estaban sentados en su lugar, él miro a todos los agentes que se encontraban en ese lugar, asi como sus tres alumnos. No se imaginaba que los tuviese que ver nuevamente, pero para esa misión y si en verdad quería atrapar a Menma, debía de tener todos los elementos posibles.

—Bien –comenzó —, delante de ustedes se encuentra la información de Menma.

—¿Menma? –preguntaron a coro Sakura y Naruto, sorprendidos, mientras que el Uchiha solo fruncía el ceño.

—Asi es. Todos los conocen, se encuentra en la lista de los 10 más buscados mundialmente, tanto para Japón como para Estados Unidos es en verdad un dolor de cabeza con sus crímenes –les dijo, abriendo el expediente —, su trabajo consiste en la venta, elaboración y robo de armas nucleares. Su crimen más reciente fue el de hace un año, en Corea del norte –Kakashi tomo el control de la gran pantalla que se encontraba en frente de él, haciendo que todos los presentes fijaran su mirada en ella, en donde algunas fotografías de armas completamente potentes se dejaban ver —, esas son algunas de las armas que Menma robo, junto con algunas sustancias que son en verdad muy caras en el mercado negro.

Pudo ver la serie de imágenes, miles de armas que seguramente habían sido hechas para la destrucción, asi como los edificios destruidos y algunos soldados muertos.

Gruñó sin poder evitarlo, conocía de Menma al haber recibido algunos informes sobre él en cuanto al tema de las drogas que se vendían en algunos de sus clubs. Sin embargo, por mala fortuna, no lo habían logrado atrapar ni cerrado sus clubes nocturnos en donde se seguían vendiendo cocaína, heroína, el crack y la marihuana, asi como se promovía la prostitución y seguramente la trata de personas.

Esos eran temas que él odiaba con toda su alma. No soportaba a esos tipos que les daba igual lo que sucediera con los otros, que únicamente se preocupaban por sí mismos y por nadie más.

—¿Y no lo han atrapado, Kakashi-sensei? –pregunto Naruto, desviando su mirada de la pantalla y tratando de calmar su furia; Hatake, ante la pregunta del rubio, solo suspiro.

—No. No lo hemos atrapado. Menma ha sido demasiado cauteloso con sus golpes, sin dejar testigos que pudiesen afirmar que es él, sin nada que lo inculpe, y sin contar con la gran cadena buenos abogados que le ayudan a no ir al lugar que le pertenece.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? –pregunto el Uchiha, cerrando la carpeta y mirando al peligris.

—Los expedientes que tienen en sus manos muestran algunas fotografías de Menma, poca información y sobre sus crímenes, lo único que sabemos de él es su edad, su nombre y su físico, pero lo que es su pasado asi como su vida antes de convertirse en un bastardo, no la tenemos –se puso de pie, para mirar a todos —, los he elegido a ustedes al ser capaces de hacer esto que les acabo de decir.

—¿A… A nosotros? –pregunto el Uzumaki sorprendido, incluso Sakura miró con los ojos abiertos como platos a su sensei.

—Hai, Naruto es bueno en su oficio y creo que ya llegó la hora de que se cambié de categoría, y Sakura es una buena investigadora. Estoy plenamente seguro que con ustedes como integrantes tendremos la oportunidad de atrapar a Menma –les dijo a todos, sonriendo bajo su máscara, sin embargo, el rostro de Sasuke daba todo lo contrario.

—Kakashi, estás consciente que esto no se trata de un narcotraficante barato, ¿verdad?, se trata de un criminal que está siendo buscado mundialmente… ¿crees que lo podremos atrapar con este equipo? –cuestionó el Uchiha.

—Claro que si Sasuke, recuerda que debes de tener fe en los demás –comento el peligris. La pelirrosa miró al peli negro que mantenía su ceño fruncido.

—Solamente soy realista.

Bufo interiormente por lo que Kakashi había dicho. No estaba plenamente seguro de poder atrapar a Menma con Sakura y Naruto.

—Descuida, además, contamos con un apoyo extra –Naruto miro curioso a su sensei.

—¿Apoyo extra?

—Aja. La CIA nos ha mandado a un agente que sin duda nos ayudará para asi rastrear a Menma y atraparlo, además de contar con otro elemento que nos asegurará de que Menma estará en la cárcel.

—¿Y quiénes son? –pregunto la Haruno, que al igual que el rubio tenía curiosidad.

Él, ante la pregunta de su alumna, solo río.

—Todo a su tiempo Sakura, todo a su tiempo. Mañana los conocerán, por lo tanto, Naruto, Sakura, ustedes estarán en mi nuevo equipo, asi como estarán una temporada lejos de sus puestos para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Se emocionó completamente por lo que su sensei acababa de decir, incluso sonrió contenta. Se investigadora para ella era un trabajo que siempre había querido ser, sin embargo, aún no lograba poner en práctica todo su desempeño con esos casos en verdad fáciles, pero ahora podría ponerse a prueba con esa misión.

Y sobre todo, podría estar al lado de Sasuke. Lo miró, dándose cuenta que no había cambiado mucho y eso la hizo sonrojar al saber que ella tampoco había dejado de amarlo.

—_"Sasuke…"_

—¡Eso es genial! –Naruto gritó a los cuatro vientos, asustando a Sakura por su repentino grito y haciendo que el Uchiha lo fulminará con la mirada.

—Hmp, cierra la boca, perdedor.

—¡¿Qué me dijiste teme?!

—Hmp, ¿estás sordo o qué?

—¡Sasuke-teme!

—¡Naruto, deja de decirle a Sasuke-kun teme!

—Pero… Sakura-chan.

—¡Nada!

—Hmp…

Negó ante el comportamiento de sus alumnos, sin duda no habían cambiado mucho, aunque de cierta manera a él le traían ciertos recuerdos cuando se encontraban en la academia.

—¿Crees que esto funcione, Kakashi? –pregunto Yamato, un tanto preocupado, a lo que el peli gris medito.

Sabía que Menma no era nada estúpido, no como comúnmente los criminales eran. Su manera de actuar y de planear las cosas eran algo nuevas para él, en la manera de deshacerse de las personas y esa cualidad de no crear lazos con nadie.

Solamente sabía que tenía una oportunidad. Solo una, al tener a alguien que había compartido y que conocía a la perfección a Menma, de su lado. Pero aun asi, debía de estar siempre en alerta.

—Hay que tener fe, Yamato. Hay que tenerla –murmuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hey, princesita.

Gruñó al ser llamada de esa manera, pero tuvo que contenerse. Se reincorporo en esa odiosa cama para sentarse y mirar a su compañera de celda.

—¿Qué quieres, Tayuya? –pregunto la ojiperla, mirándola con una ceja alzada, a lo que la otra mujer solamente se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quién te visito?, es decir, no es que me importe lo que pase en tu jodida vida, pero tengo curiosidad –le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, a lo que Hinata solamente rodo sus ojos con fastidio mientras se dejaba caer en su cama otra vez —. ¡Oye!

—Mis asuntos no deben importarte –le dijo calmada, mientras cerraba sus ojos y meditaba sobre la situación que ella misma acababa de aceptar.

¿Atrapar a Menma?

¿Traicionarlo?

Era consciente del gran riesgo que eso conllevaba, y a pesar de ser alguien de confianza con Menma, eso no quitaba ese temor en ella de que en cualquier momento él se podría llegar a enterar sobre su trabajo.

Frunció el ceño. Detestaba a ese Hatake Kakashi por hacerla aceptar, pero sabía a la perfección sobre el peligro que su hermana corría. Y a pesar de que Menma no sabía a la perfección su ubicación, no tardaría en hacerlo. Menma tenía mucha gente en todo el mundo, que por un par de billetes haría todo con tal de complacerlo.

—Bueno, es que ya sabes que aquí eres muy popular por haber sido la perra de Menma…

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y miro con molestia a la chica, que solamente le sonrió.

—¿Te ofendí?, Oh, discúlpame, hime-sama, pero es lo que eres… una perrita que su amo la dejó aban… –pero ya no pudo seguir diciendo cuando sintió las barras de metal chocar con sus espalda y sentir una como le estaba faltando el aire.

—Escucha Tayuya, te he permitido muchas cosas, pero no permito que me digas perra cuando alguien como tú, que no es más que una drogadicta y prostituta me lo diga, aun cuándo sabes que estas por más debajo de mí –le masculló, asi como escuchaba los chiflidos de las demás presas asi como sus gritos pidiendo pelea.

—… cof… cof… –empezó a toser más fuerte; Hinata se separó de ella y la dejo, caminando como si no hubiese pasado nada hasta su cama —, cof… ¿a-acaso tu eres la indicada para decirme… esto?... cof… ambas somos lo que somos… –se logró poner de pie y recuperar su aliento —, entre ambas no hay una diferencia… Hinata… –le dijo.

Y era verdad. En ese lugar no se encontraba nadie que hiciera la diferencia. Todas se encontraban ahí, drogadictas tales como ella, prostitutas, golfas, asesinas, de grandes variedades que habían sido encerradas injustamente.

Se acarició su cuello, sintiéndolo aun arder, y bufo al saber que Hinata no era ninguna débil como se aparentaba. Sabía defenderse desde que había llegado a ese lugar.

—La única diferencia que hay entre ti y yo, Tayuya –habló la peli azul —, es que no elegí este vida.

—Nadie eligió esta vida, Hinata… –masculló —, nos la hicieron elegir –comento en voz fría, apretando sus manos hasta convertirlos en puños y mirar a otro punto; su cabello era rojo y largo, ojos color negros y piel clara.

—Hm… _"pero yo estoy dispuesta a cambiarla" _–pensó, mirando al techo.

Alzo su mano en donde se encontraban una fotografía, una fotografía que para ella era su mayor tesoro. Que la hacía recordar los momentos felices antes de que su vida se fuese a la basura junto con la de su hermana.

Acarició con cariño los rostros de esas dos personas. El sentimiento de dolor asi como el de melancolía se traspasó a su corazón, abriendo nuevamente aquellas heridas que ella había querido cerrar, pero que aún se encontraban con latentes en su alma y se negaban a cerrar.

Se mordió su labio inferior tratando de soportar ese dolor, que en verdad no era importante, no al saber que él había cambiado.

_Que ya no era el mismo_

—Menma…

—Hey, Hyūga.

Desvió su mirada de la fotografía para ver a una de las policías de lugar. Guardo de inmediato la fotografía y se sentó en su cama.

Una sonrisa broto de sus labios al ver a Kakashi al lado de la oficial.

—Taicho.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

¡Me alegran este día en donde todo es tarea!

Me da tanto gusto ver que esta idea les ha encantado.

¡Kya! Menma es tan cool… pero Naruto no se queda atrás, es tierno y bobo je.

Bueno, mejor pasemos a los reviwers:

**Rocio Hyuga: **gracias, me alegra saber que te ha gustado el inicio, y créeme que también te gustará el desarrollo y todos los importantes sucesos que de ahora en adelante sucederán. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capi te haya gustado y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**Pao Uchiga: **¡Yo estoy contigo! ¡Yo amar acción y adrenalina!, he visto infinidad de pelis de acción que me han influenciado en mi escritura. Esta idea la tenía un poco desarrollada, solamente que con otro enemigo, pero en cuanto Menma-kun apareció… pues no desaproveche la oportunidad. Gracias por el comentario, en este y en la mayoría de mis fics. Te prometo que verás mucho, mucho MenmHina y NaruHina. ¡Yeah, Menma VS Naruto!, estará de color de hormiga. Espero que el capi te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo.

Bien yo ya debo de irme, cosa que no quiero, pero el tiempo en el ciber se me terminó. En serio a todos miles de gracias por comentar en mis fics y apoyarme por esta crisis que recién acabo de pasar. En verdad les doy las gracias.

Y como a modo de pago les seguiré trayendo más fics para ustedes. Y quien sabe, de regalito tal vez un MenmHina… jeje, lo siento es que es tan linda la pareja.

Nos leemos en la otra.

¡Un beso!

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?

**.**

**.**

**Pd: **quiero hacer una comunidad del MenHina, pero… como no sé hacerlo, quisiera el apoyo de ustedes, de todas aquellos(as) que les parece genial esta pareja, o hacer una comunidad del triángulo amoroso: NaruHinaMen o MenHinaNaru, no sé, como gusten, para asi hacer concursos, o incluso, tengo en la mente hacer una cuenta en el Face con un espacio para Menma, Hinata y Naruto.

¿Quién me apoya?, pueden enviarme sus opiniones a mi cuenta de aquí o enviarme un msj en mi Face, me pueden encontrar como Aiko No Mitzuki.

Gracias


	3. Una pequeña sorpresita

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **todos los OC´s son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi perdición eres tú**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**3er capítulo**

Una pequeña sorpresita

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Mala noche? –desvió su mirada del humeante café para mirar a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Como a modo de respuesta bostezo largamente, provocando que el otro riera suavemente —. Lo tomare como un sí.

—Lo siento Sai, pero no he pegado el ojo en toda la noche –le contesto, reclinándose un poco en la silla del comedor que poseía el departamento de asuntos policiacos.

Para él era demasiado temprano encontrarse ya en su trabajo, sin embargo al comenzar en otro nuevo sector, en un asunto en verdad serio, había sido lo que le había motivado para comenzar de buena manera, además por la emoción que desbordaba como adrenalina por todo su cuerpo no lo había hecho dormir en toda la noche al encontrarse ansioso de comenzar la misión de una buena vez.

Aun no sabía con precisión de lo que él haría no mucho menos el papel que tendría dentro de la misión. Esperaba que fuese algo importante, no quería estar dentro de la misión haciendo algo que seguramente no le gustaría, pero confiaba en Kakashi que le tendría algo muy interesante que realizar.

Y **muy **interesante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué lo que hace no es… ilegal? –pregunto mirando con una ceja alzada lo que el peli gris hacía.

La verdad ella creía que Kakashi la traería a un lugar de máxima seguridad. No se sentía como si fuese un verdadero peligro, pero conociendo lo paranoicos que la policía llegaba a hacer creía que por lo menos estaría en una habitación de cuatro paredes custodiada a las 24 horas del día sin descanso. Estar en frente de un departamento sencillo no era lo que se había imaginado.

Y mucho menos ver como el capitán que perseguía sin descanso a Menma abrir la puerta de una manera de la cual ella tachaba de un ladrón profesional.

—Hm… no –contesto sencillamente el Hatake, terminando con su tarea de abrir la puerta con ese pequeño alambre que él poseía entre sus cosas personales, de hecho en muchas situaciones de su vida lo había sacado de grandes apuros —. No cuando conozco al propietario –susurró con una sonrisa nerviosa debajo de su máscara. Abrió por fin la puerta e invito a la ojiperla a pasar a la morada —. Se bienvenida, Hinata, a tu nuevo hogar.

—Deje la amabilidad a un lado –masculló la peli azul, caminando con tranquilidad hasta entrar al departamento. Era demasiado sencillo, a su gusto. Solamente contaba con lo necesario; ni le faltaban cosas ni tenía cosas en extremo —. Hm… lindo –musito al verlo bien. Dejó su maleta con sus pertenencias personales en uno de los sillones de la salita para empezar a caminar y ver curiosa las cosas del departamento —. ¿A quién le pertenece?

—¿Eh?... Oh bueno –Kakashi no pudo evitar rascar su cabellera ante la pregunta de la joven mujer, incluso miro nervioso a todos los lugares posibles.

La verdad aun no creía lo que él precisamente estaba haciendo. Estaba plenamente seguro que a su ex alumno le daría un ataque al corazón cuando le diese la noticia. Ni quería estar presente cuando lo hiciera pero era su deber. Suspiro de manera nerviosa y miro de nuevo a Hinata que le miraba, o mejor, que le exigía con la mirada que le respondiera.

Asi que no tuvo otra opción.

—Le pertenece a… un buen hombre. Eso te lo aseguro.

—¿Y porque debo de estar aquí…? –pregunto, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones cercanos. El cansancio la había agotado y deseaba tomarse un baño con agua caliente. En la prisión siempre las habían obligado a ducharse con agua helada, incluso cuando era época de invierno y sin nada de privacidad. Todas se bañaban juntas.

Pero no debía de pensar en cosas como aquellas. Lo primordial era que Kakashi le contestará. Tenía demasiadas dudas, y aun cuando él mismo le había dado una plática en privado antes de salir de la cárcel de mujeres de Hiroshima, en donde le había dejado muchos espacios en blanco.

Los cuales ella quería saber en ese momento.

—Verás –Kakashi cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de él, mirando seriamente a Hinata.

La única razón por la cual no la había llevado al departamento o a una de aquellas residencias en donde la misma policía le daban a los protegidos era sencilla: no quería que descubrieran a Hinata. Aun no, por lo menos. Sabía muy bien que la gente de Menma se encontraba regados por todo el mundo, sacando información de cualquier fuente y llevándosela en charola de plata. Y él sabía también que si Menma descubría que Hinata estaba libre, asi de manera tan repentina le haría sospechar.

Y no quería eso. Sus planes fracasarían antes de iniciar.

Por esa razón él prefería que Hinata se quedara ahí. En un lugar el cual ni el mismo demonio se le ocurriría buscar: en el departamento de Naruto.

Además, aún faltaba que él le diese las suficientes explicaciones de su plan a sus superiores.

—Son… reglas de seguridad –fue su respuesta. Incluso tuvo que carraspear al sentir la intensa mirada de la ojiblanco. Seguro que ni le había creído ninguna de sus palabras —. Es verdad, estarás más segura aquí que en cualquier lado. Además, podrás comunicarte mejor con tu hermana sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

—¿H-Hanabi? –una sonrisa adorno su rostro. Había pasado tanto tiempo que no hablaba con su hermanita desde que ella había decidido estudiar en Corea del sur; las cartas que ella le mandaba a la prisión eran sus bienes más preciadas y las leía más de una vez, jurándose ella misma de que cuando saliese de la cárcel por un milagro o si era perdonada y que los tontos policías entendiera que al tenerla atrapada no podría tener a Menma, que cambiaría. Por ella solamente, por su hermanita. Por su pequeña Hanabi.

—Asi es, estoy seguro que eso te haría feliz, ¿cierto? –Hinata curvó una suave sonrisa a modo de respuesta, provocando que el peli blanco sonriera también. La situación con la ojiperla no había sido sencilla, mucho menos cuando era demasiado orgullosa a pesar de no mostrarlo abiertamente, porque era como un hueso duro de roer. Sin embargo, agradecía que Kami-sama escuchara sus suplicas en hacer que la mujer aceptara y decidiera con tanta seguridad esa nueva misión, de la cual tal vez tuviese problemas con sus superiores, pero de la cual él garantizaba que saldría con éxito.

Por lo menos, esperaba que fuese asi. Porque si no, todo estaría perdido.

—Está bien. Ya no haré más preguntas… –miro al Hatake, el cual suspiraba de alivio —… por el momento –dejó en claro con una sonrisa divertida. Miro otra vez por todo el lugar, sintiendo una inmensa curiosidad de saber cómo sería el propietario —. ¿Y cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

—Depende de cómo vallan las cosas –contesto, girándose y tomando de un pequeño perchero unas llaves —. Yo te diré cuanto comenzarás, por el momento quiero que disfrutes un poco. Estar durante un año entero encerrada debió de haber sido duro, asi que relájate un poco, ¿entendido?

—No prometo mucho –musito y Kakashi río.

—Haz lo que puedas –dejó las llaves en la mesita cercana —. Si deseas salir hazlo, con cuidado, yo le daré el anunció al policía que te vigilara.

—¿El dueño es un policía? –saber que un policía viviría con ella le hizo sentir desagrado. Durante un año entero había estado vigilada por policías, tanto mujeres como hombres. La repulsión por ellos simplemente no se le quitaría de la noche a la mañana.

—Tranquila, es un buen tipo –se le ocurrió decir. No quería poner en problemas a su ex alumno. En realidad lo apreciaba —, asi que no causes problemas –le dijo, sonriendo levemente a lo que Hinata bufo mientras se cruzaba de piernas y miraba a la televisión que tenía en frente —, en fin, debo de irme. Nos veremos luego, Hinata.

—Lo que diga –le dijo.

La puerta del departamento se cerró y ella solamente suspiro mientras echaba su cabeza hacía atrás. Debía de estar completamente loca, ¡una loca al completo!

—No me creo la estupidez que voy a hacer. Si Menma se entera… –mordió su labio fuertemente —, si se entera puedo darme por muerta –susurró, mirando al techo.

Pero, ¿Qué otra opción tenía? ¿Quedarse en la cárcel en espera de la noticia que su hermanita había sido asesinada por Menma al ser una amenaza para no quedar atrapado detrás de las rejas?, o… ¿Ayudar a los idiotas de los policías, FBI, incluso a la famosa CIA en atrapar a un maldito genio que ni los más prestigiosos investigadores podían saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Menma…?, si, ella era la única que conocía cada una de las facetas de Menma, conocía sus movimientos, conocía su pasado… lo conocía, pero incluso a veces, cuando reflexionaba… lo desconocía.

Le era un extraño, como si todos aquellos años en los cuales lo conoció nunca hubiese existido. Giro su cabeza y tomo con delicadeza la maleta, sacando de esta esa fotografía, la cual estaba arrugada, incluso había unos pedazos rotos de ella, sin embargo, la imagen que tenía gradaba era uno de sus tesoros.

Era como su portal de tiempo, en donde los días felices se rememoraban una y otra vez dentro de su mente. Y al verla el dolor se impregno en su pecho. ¡Iba a traicionarlo!, lo iba a hacer.

Pero ya estaba decidida. Lo haría; tal vez lo que llegó a sentir por Menma, o incluso **todavía **sentía algo por él, su hermana estaba sobre todas las cosas. Y ella no dudaría. No retrocedería a su palabra y la cumpliría.

Aun cuando ella tuviese que salir lastimada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para ella ya era el colmo. Paró secamente mientras fruncía el ceño, tranquilizando su respiración. Vale, ella no era violenta, es más, ¡odiaba la violencia!, pero al otro lado su… jefe estaba haciendo su orgullo a pedazos. Aspiro el aire lentamente, esperando asi relajarse. Incluso contar del 1 al 10 era una de sus opciones para mantenerse calmada, pero parecía que esta vez eso no funcionaría…

—Su trabajo, señorita Matsuri tengo que decir que es… ¡horrible!, ni con estás fotografías me limpiaría el trasero, creía que había contratado a una verdadera especialista en la fotografía, no a una novata… -escuchó al otro lado. Mordió su labio.

—Si me… –intento objetar, pero el sujeto al otro lado de la línea ni se lo permitió.

—¡Un fracaso más Matsuri y te quedas en la calle!... –la comunicación fue cortada por su jefe y ella ardió en llamas.

—¡Pues vallase al infierno! –escupió con coraje. Sin embargo, al mirar como todas las personas se habían detenido para verle, incluso los pequeños niños que le miraban asustados se sonrojo extremadamente —, etto… gomen… gomen ne –soltó, riendo nerviosamente mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas por la tremenda vergüenza —. _"¡Tú y tu bocota Matsuri!" _–se gritó en su interior, volviendo a caminar entre aquel parque; su cabello era castaño y corto, ojos color negros como la tinta de escribir y piel clara.

El sol se encontraba en el punto exacto pero ni eso la hacía devolverle la alegría. Ni si quiera al mirar su anillo de compromiso le devolvía el ánimo. Su trabajo estaba en juego, aquel oficio al cual había dedicado tanto esfuerzo se estaba viniendo abajo.

—Ay Kiba-kun, no sabes la falta que me haces –susurró al aire, recargándose en el barandal. Bajó la mirada solamente para ver el azulino lago, en donde unos patitos nadaban y en donde unas hojas de la flor de sakura se encontraban regadas. Sonrió sin pensar, mientras se poyaba más y admiraba la naturaleza —. ¡Pero claro! –la bombilla de las ideas se le ilumino y se reincorporo rápidamente, tomando la costosa cámara que básicamente había gastado todos sus ahorros para tomar esa imagen.

El idiota de su jefe le pedía fotografías reales para su tonta revista y tener más publicidad. No era nada más que una revista con consejos de como relajarse, aunque para ella era muy extraño puesto que su jefe, que no era nada más ni menos que el encargado y propietario, siempre se la vivía en estrés. La toma era perfecta, se encontraba en un ángulo perfecto, incluso se había subido un poco al barandal para tener más acceso cuando…

—¡Espera!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Bu-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun –saludo al verlo tan callado. Solamente recibió silencio y ella suspiro suavemente. Si, ese era el Sasuke que conocía. El mismo Sasuke con el cual había compartido años en la academia. Ese mismo Uchiha Sasuke que le había robado el corazón —. Hace un bonito día, ¿no te parece? –comento, sentándose unos lugares lejos de él. El azabache solamente le miro con el ceño fruncido, para luego volver a leer unos documentos que tenía en frente.

—Si solamente has venido a hablar del clima en lugar de comenzar el trabajo, la salida está a dos metros de ti –habló tajantemente sin mirarle ni importando si la hería.

Porque se lo había dejado muy claro a Sakura: nada pasaría entre ellos. Era consciente que los sentimientos que Sakura le profesaba a él no habían cambiado, en lo absoluto.

Y él no quería ninguna relación. Solamente sería una molestia, tenía demasiadas cosas en su vida como para tener que agregarle un compromiso que no tendría futuro.

—Oh… lo… lo siento, no quería molestarte –era doloroso.

Lo era en verdad. Pero su corazón se había acostumbrado tanto a sus tratos que, solo lo dejaba pasar. Era una masoquista, lo sabía. El amor que le tenía a Uchiha Sasuke era dañino, como el veneno de una serpiente.

Pero ella, sin embargo, le gustaba ese veneno, no importando lo lastimada y lo herida que podría llegar.

—Hmp, entonces no lo hagas –acoto Sasuke, pasando de hoja del documento que leía. Le era más importante saber los últimos golpes de Menma que ver el rostro de Sakura, por el aroma del perfume de ella suponía que había venido arreglada para llamarle la atención. Negó suavemente con su rostro.

¿Cuándo aprendería?, lo único que provocaba era que saliese más dañada. Imaginando algo que nunca, jamás, pasaría.

—H-Hai –contesto la pelirrosa, sonriendo forzosamente mientras sacaba un par de documentos más, comenzando a leer. Kakashi no había llegado, algo que no era novedad, pero a Sasuke no le había importado y se había dedicado a leer de inmediato —. ¿No has visto a Naruto por aquí?

—No soy la niñera de ese perdedor –comento, frunciendo el ceño de solo recordar que tendría que trabajar con ese tonto nuevamente, como si el hecho de haberlo tenido que soportar durante 4 años no había sido suficiente —, seguramente debe de estar comiendo ramen. No le des importancia –término por decir, a lo que Sakura asintió.

—Tienes razón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Sai! –levanto la mirada del libro de un autor favorito de él para posarla en su compañera. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió al verla enojada —. ¡Tú, pedazo de idiota!

—Buenos días para ti también, Ino-chan –saludó manteniendo su sonrisa y bajando el libro, sin embargo su encantadora pesadilla llegó hasta él y le tomo de las solapas de su camisa para mirarlo amenazadoramente.

—¡Te odio!

—El sentimiento es mutuo –sonrió de nuevo, provocando que ella tuviese que controlarse para no estamparle su puño en el rostro. Asi que solamente suspiro y se alejó de él, ignorando como todo el personal les miraban como una pareja de casados.

Y para ella eso era realmente molesto. Odiaba que la consideraran una conquista más de ese bueno para nada porque no era asi. Claro que no. Como una verdadera mujer tenía orgullo y dignidad, y no serían pisoteados por ese… por ese idiota, con cuerpo de un Dios del Olimpo, con esa sonrisa que encantaba pero al mismo tiempo hería… con ese hombre del cual sus besos habían quedado tatuados en su cuerpo… con ese hombre que… ¡le había hecho de su placentera mañana la peor de toda su pacifica vida!

—¡Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar! –miro a toda la gente que ya comenzaba a alzar la oreja para escuchar —. ¡A solas! –aclaro, y como un verdadero rayo todo el personal que abundaba en las oficinas principales del bufete; su cabello era rubio y largo, tomado a una coleta alta, ojos color azul preciosos y piel clara.

—¿De qué tenemos que hablar? –cuestiono sin ninguno atisbo de nervios; su cabello era negro y un poco rebelde, ojos negros como el carbón y piel un poco pálida.

En realidad encontraba muy cómico ver a Ino de aquella manera. Siempre le divertía. La rubia solamente le gruñó a modo de respuesta y le tomo de la mano, algo que a él le hizo sonreír traviesamente y no se quejó por su trato, que en lugar de caminar lo estaba arrastrando por los pasillos.

—De un tema delicado –musito, frunciendo el ceño, a lo que Sai tuvo que borrar su sonrisa al escuchar lo serio que hablaba la ojiazul.

—¿Ino?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La sonrisa se le borró.

—¿Qué?

—Que te doy el día libre. Sal, diviértete, lee algo. No sé, lo que quieras –le dijo, caminando entre los pasillos, siendo seguido del rubio que le miraba atónito.

—¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar.

—Lo que dije. Verás Naruto, sé que fue molesto que me hayas esperado, pero he tomado una decisión y creo que… en cuanto al papel que tomarás en esta misión se te dará en el momento indicado.

—Pero… Pero… –paro en seco, mirando la espalda de Kakashi que aún seguía caminando. Su ceño se frunció y toda la emoción con la cual había llegado esa mañana simplemente se esfumo —. ¡Kakashi!

—Adiós Naruto y que pases bonito día –le dijo alejándose. A Naruto solamente le produjeron tremendas ganas de golpear al Hatake, tal como la vez que se presentó como su sensei, pero se contuvo. Más no obstante, suspiro tratando de apaciguar su furia.

—Ese Kakashi…

—Uzumaki-san.

—Aparte de que me hace venir temprano, ¡primera vez que llego temprano al trabajo!, me dice esto.

—Ah, Uzumaki-san.

—¿Quién se cree que es?

—Uzumaki-san.

–¡Ni si quiera pude dormir por pensar en que me haría trabajar! ¡Es el peor jefe que he tenido!

—¡Uzumaki-san! –dio un brinco asustado al escuchar la voz femenina, por lo que se giró solamente para toparse con una compañera.

—Oh, Sasame-chan… me asustaste –le dijo, mirándole con reproche, a lo que la joven mujer solamente suspiro pesadamente.

—Lo siento, pero no me ponía atención –se justificó —, en fin, Kakashi-san le dejo esto –le tendió un sobrecito a lo que él le miro con una ceja alzada.

¿Para él?, seguramente era una lista de cosas que hacer. Oh no, Kakashi estaba equivocado si lo tomaría. Muy equivocado. Ni si quiera el esfuerzo de haberse levantado o incluso tener que bañarse con agua fría para despertarse y estar al cien habían valido la pena. Todo su esfuerzo en balde.

—No, no lo necesito –acoto, comenzando a caminar de largo, ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven mujer, puesto que su superior le había dicho que era importante, no, ¡importantísimo!, que Naruto tomara ese sobre.

—Pero… Kakashi-san dijo…

—¡Me importa un pepino lo que Kakashi dijo, ´dattebayo! –gritó, siguiendo su camino hasta la salida de lugar. Estaba tan furioso y a la vez decepcionado que ni energías tenía para trabajar, además, le había dicho a su verdadero jefe de narcóticos que se daría un tiempo al tener una misión con Kakashi.

—Pero… ¡Uzumaki-san es…! –pero ya no lo detuvo, Naruto se encontraba afuera ya —, importante –musito suavemente —. Oh bueno, ni modo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, jugando con el pequeño sobre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Oiga! –gritó al sentir unas desconocidas manos posarse con naturalidad por su cintura, incluso se sonrojo al ser tomada de esa manera. ¡¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza?! —. ¡¿Quién se cree?! –gritó.

—No te conozco, pero este no es el camino.

—¿Eh?

—Tal vez sientas que la vida ya no tiene sentido, pero no es asi.

—¿Eh?

—Suicidarse no es…

—¡¿Eh?! –Matsuri abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al girarse y ver al hombre que tenía en frente e insinuaba que ella se iba a suicidar —. ¡¿Qué creía que iba a ser yo?! –pregunto histérica, mirándole con rabia, sin embargo, no negando lo atractivo que era pero… ¡ese no era el punto!

El tipo había creído que ella iba a hacer un intento de suicidio.

—¿Qué? –pregunto, parpadeando un par de veces, mirando con atención a la mujer que tenía entre sus manos y la cual encajaba a la perfección entre sus brazos —. ¿No… No iba a suicidarse? –pregunto.

—¡C-Claro que no! ¡Ni que estuviese loca! –le contesto ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ah… no? –volvió a preguntar; su cabello era rojizo y algo alborotado, ojos color aguamarina profundos enmarcados por un contorno negro y piel blanca.

—¡No! –contesto —. Ahora, si me hace el favor de… –bajo su mirada y él entendió que lo que había hecho solamente había sido una payasada.

—Lo siento –contesto a regañadientes, sintiéndose en verdad avergonzado. Se había dejado llevar por cosas que no eran real, sin embargo al verla asi de inclinada en el barandal le había traído algo a su memoria…

Pero era el presente, no el pasado. Negó con su cabeza y se separó de la castaña, que le miraba con enfado. Algo común puesto que él había insinuado que ella se suicidaría, lo cual ahora veía que era algo estúpido tomando en cuenta que solamente era un pequeño lago. No tenía nada de profundidad ni nada de peligro.

Y él lo único que hizo fue ponerse en ridículo.

—Es que… yo creí…

—Sí, sí, creía que era una mujer solitaria, llena de miles de problemas que los solucionaría con suicidarme, ¿no?

—… si –contesto, mirando a otro lado. Sin duda había actuado como un estúpido.

—¡Pues eso no le dio ningún derecho de tomarme de esa manera! –le grito e incluso llamo la atención de los peatones que transitaban por el lugar —, ¿Qué es lo que piensa? ¿Cree que puede toquetear a cualquier mujer que se le dé su gana cuando quiera y después justificar con que creyó que era un intento de suicidio para que nadie sospechara…?

—¿Disculpe? –pregunto el pelirrojo, a lo que la castaña frunció el ceño.

—¡Oh no!, no se haga el que no sabe. ¡Si conozco el tipo de hombre que es!, no es la primera vez que me topo con alguien asi –le dijo, apuntando con su dedo al ojiverde acusadoramente. Gaara por su parte solamente miro a todos lados, dándose cuenta de cómo la gente le miraba.

—Lo siento mucho señorita, fue un malentendido, yo en ningún momento pensaba en…

—¡A otro perro con ese hueso! –le detuvo —. No soy ninguna idiota, ¿me oyó?

—Pero…

—¡Oh y gracias por arruinarme el día!, como si todo lo que ya tengo no fuese suficiente –le dijo, bufando y acomodándose su chaqueta para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, ante la mirada perpleja de Gaara, el cual se quedó extrañado ante el comportamiento singular de la castaña.

—Qué mujer tan extraña –susurró para sí mismo, mirando en la lejanía como la joven castaña se iba, sin mirarle si quiera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Qué día… juro que cuando vea a Kakashi… ¡Agh! –siguió quejándose a viva voz mientras abría la puerta de su departamento. Lo primero que haría sería darse una ducha y dormir. Todo su esfuerzo para nada, sí que Kakashi lograba matar los ánimos de cualquier, como los suyos.

Y… algo no andaba bien ahí. Cerró suavemente la puerta, mirando con su ceño fruncido su departamento. Estaba seguro que esa misma mañana había dejado unos platos en la mesita que estaba en frente de la TV, y ahora no se encontraban. Por instinto llevo una mano hasta el lugar en donde portaba su arma.

—Hm… –Naruto se pegó a las paredes y desarmo el estuche en donde al arma de fuego se encontraba. Reconocía su casa como la palma de su mano y estaba seguro que no todo estaba en orden, alguien se encontraba en ese lugar. Asi que caminó hasta llegar a la cocina en donde con rapidez apunto con su pistola pero… —. Vaya –soltó asombrado de ver que todo se encontraba limpio, nada comparado con el basurero que había dejado ni los cartones de comida China que días atrás había pedido, pero no se dejó engañar y siguió caminando.

El sonido de la regadera lo detuvo. ¿Alguien se estaba duchando… en su baño? ¡Oh no señor!, quien fuera quien estuviese ahí había elegido el pésimo momento. Sonrió divertido, por lo menos podría desahogarse un poco con el extraño quien se duchaba en **su **baño.

—Ay amigo, este será un día que no olvidarás –susurró con una sonrisa maléfica. Delante de él estaba la puerta que conducía a su baño, ahora el sonido del agua caer se escuchaba más claramente, por lo que con cuidado para asi tomar en in fraganti al que estuviese ahí y darle una enorme sorpresa.

Lo primero que vio fue el vaho, algo que le hizo entrecerrar sus ojos, pero no quitando de su mente sus planes.

Por lo que cerró suavemente la puerta, no emitiendo ningún sonido para no descubrirse a sí mismo. Camino con lentitud, como un tigre a su presa, sin hacer nada de ruido. Asi que con cuidad una vez cerca, tomo la cortina sin sospechar nada y la abrió de golpe.

—¡Manos arriba…! –pero las palabras del rubio se quedaron cortadas al ver que no era nadie del que él se llegó a imaginar. No, en lugar de ser un hombre o un tipejo era… una… ¡¿mujer?!

¡¿Qué rayos?!

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Y bien, como me quedo…?

Juro que el encuentro de Hinata y Naruto me lo imagine de este modo, con algo divertido, jajaja, me reía cuando lo estaba escribiendo.

Ay Naruto, en el lío en el que te has metido.

Claro, no como el tremendo malentendido que Gaara armo con Matsuri.

**Aclaro** la personalidad de Hinata la tome de **Road to ninja**. La Hinata en mi fic será segura, como la personalidad en la película, pero a veces sacara a la luz su actitud tímida y tierna de la que tanto queremos.

Debo agradecerles mucho sus deseos. Mi musa por fin ha llegado, y con muchas ideas interesantes y divertidas para mis fics.

Gracias.

Y vamos a pasar a sus reviwers:

**Pao Uchiuga: **y si Pao-chan, la acción está a punto de iniciar. Naruto en el siguiente capítulo tal vez reciba una paliza más aguda que la de Sakura. Y con respecto al triángulo, lo sé, a mí también me tiene enganchada. Hinata entre dos hombres tan apuestos como Naruto y Menma. Sasuke es un patán, espero que su personalidad original me haya quedado bien, puesto que el Uchiha es un maldito sin sentimientos jiji, bueno tal vez no pero asi lo describo yo para mí. Hinata tiene la actitud segura ya que la tome de Road to ninja, espero que eso no te moleste. Y gracias, espero de todo corazón que el capi te guste.

**BellroseJewel: **y vienen más momentos de Menma y Hinata, serán un punto importante. Y si Menma siente algo por ella, y viceversa, pero eso tal vez… cambie… ¡Muajaja… cof… cof…! ¡Maldito chicle de pacotilla!... Huh, gomen… ejem, como te decía, tal vez eso cambie. Kakashi puede lucir como doble espía, porque… aquí entre nos… esconde algo, ¿Qué será?, y bueno espero que el capi te guste y ver un comentario tuyo. Gracias por el apoyo a la comunidad.

**Rocio Hyuga: **y adivinaste. Es mucho mejor este capi, estoy segura de que te gustará como yo adore escribirlo. Gracias.

**MariiDii: **gracias, tus palabras me halagan y a la vez sonrojan. Y si, tal parece que las dos tenemos en común amar a Menma y a Hinata juntos y ver a Naruto sufrir… jajaja, y puede que sea NaruHina, pero yo digo, bueno para mí, que Menma es muy distinto de Naruto, yo lo veo como un personaje más. Lamento si tarde mucho y espero que el capi te guste.

**Asahi-sama: **y verás eso y más, te lo aseguro. Y gracias por el cumplido, la verdad es que si he repasado los detalles y me esfuerzo por hacer que los personajes tengan un papel importante, al igual que tengan su esencia. Muchas gracias.

**Noelialuna: **lo sé, Hinata está atrapada, pero ella no va a dudar en proteger a su hermana Hanabi de una muerte segura por parte de Menma. Y con tu pregunta… eso te lo dejo a tu imaginación con la escenita y el lió en el que he metido al pobre de Naruto jaja. Muchas gracias por lo de la comunidad, espero ver un comentario tuyo sobre la conti.

**MIMINIX: **Oh gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis historias, y espero… etto que no te suicides. ¡No, no deseo que te cortes las venas con galletas marías remojadas en leche!, lamento si me tarde pero hago lo posible por actualizar mis fics lo más rápido que pueda. Espero que el capi te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo. Y si, a mi Menma me tiene enviciada… ahora ya no puedo evitar ponerlo en la mayoría de mis fics, siento que es el personaje malvado indicado –aparte de Sasuke– que le da trama a un fic, sin contar con que nos alegra la visión a más de una jajaja.

Ok, he terminado por el día de hoy. Debo de hacer un trabajo, pero ¡mangos!, quería publicar lo más rápido posible, de hecho esta recién salidito del horno. Una disculpa por las falta de ortografía, prometo que una vez que tenga tiempo me pondré a corregirlas.

En fin, una vez más gracias por todo, por su apoyo y sus reviwers.

De todo corazón espero que les guste, y aguarden que esta historia… apenas comienza.

Sin más que decir nos leemos en la otra.

El próximo fic que actualizare… chan chanchan: **Quiero llegar a ti**

Se cuidan.

¡Bye!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?


	4. Un muy mal comienzo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi perdición eres tú**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**4to capítulo**

Un muy mal comienzo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se llegó a imaginar que el tipo que estuviese dentro de su casa fuese algún ladrón, enemigo que tal vez pudiese tener o un simple vago.

Cualquiera de aquellas posibilidades se las espero.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para esa situación en la que ahora no sabía cómo desengancharse.

Todo su cuerpo se quedó como estatua, en shock. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía dejar de ver ese hermoso cuerpo esculpido seguramente por los mismos ángeles, cubierto por las gotas de agua.

De forma inmediata sintió una especie de calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, hasta tuvo que tragar saliva para poder empezar a hablar.

— ¡I-Idiota! –Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder de la mirada que ese rubio le daba sin tapujos a todo su cuerpo, por lo que instintivamente se tapó con la cortina del baño —. ¡Sal de aquí!

— ¡Yo…!

— ¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que te dé una buena paliza! –Naruto, asustado por los gritos de la peli negra decidió hacerle caso, saliendo como alma que lleva al diablo del baño.

— « _¿Qué rayos _» –no paraba de cuestionarse.

¿Cómo fue que una mujer estaba **desnuda **dentro de su baño?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Y por qué mierda tengo que ir?

La vigilante como siempre la ignoró, y sintió inmensas ganas de propinarle un buen golpe a la mujer, pero si no quería que le sumaran más años se tuvo que contener.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos de la cárcel de mujeres en donde se estaba pudriendo día tras día por un delito que no cometió. Más no obstante, no fue escuchada y ahora se encontraba en esa ratonera.

— Es un nuevo programa. Todas las drogadictas tendrán que asistir aunque no quieran hacerlo –la vigilante que llevaba a Tayuya le contesto a la pregunta, que hizo que le pelirroja solamente bufara exasperadamente.

— « _Esto es una mierda _» –pensó Tayuya mientras era conducida a su nuevo destino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta se abrió y dejó de leer los documentos que leía para ver que el de cabello grisáceo por fin había llegado ya.

Con disgusto cerró fuertemente el folder, provocando que la peli rosada a su lado diese un brinquito por el rudo golpe de su parte.

— Hasta que te dignas a llegar –musito el Uchiha.

— Gomen ne –se disculpó desinteresadamente Kakashi, llegando hasta la mesa y tomando su lugar —. Es solo que en el camino me tope…

— Ya estamos demasiado maduros como para creer esos cuentos tontos, Kakashi –cortó Sasuke, harto de escuchar tanta tontería por doquier.

— Bien, bien –susurró al ver que su alumno no andaba de buen humor.

—… etto… –Sakura miró a todos lados, dándose cuenta que una rubia cabellera hacía falta —. ¿Y Naruto?

— ¿Hm? –Kakashi miró a la Haruno y no pudo evitar recordar lo que tuvo que hacer esa misma mañana cuando se topó con el Uzumaki —. Lo mande a su casa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no se suponía que nos ayudaría?

— Mejor asi –irrumpió Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura frunciera el ceño por la manera de ser del peli negro —. Naruto siempre estorba, estoy seguro que asi podremos…

— Naruto es bueno en lo que hace –y raras veces –en verdad, raras veces– Sakura defendió a Naruto, haciendo que su azabache príncipe la mirara —. Tal vez no sea un genio pero hace lo suyo bien. No es un estorbo.

Pudo notar una especie de tensión entre Sakura y Sasuke. Desde que fue su sensei en la academia notó que los sentimientos de Sakura hacia su alumno.

Si bien, cuando Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke conformaron equipo, no fue un gran comienzo ya que hubo grandes disputas entre los tres que a él le sacaron más de un dolor de cabeza y migraña. Pero lentamente esa amistad de forjo, trayendo también consigo un triángulo amoroso.

Para que al final, sus tres alumnos tomaran caminos diferentes que ahora el destino se encargó nuevamente de unir.

— Como decía –el Uchiha simplemente ignoró a la pelirrosa, la cual frunció aún más el ceño —, si Naruto…

— Yo no he dicho que Naruto no participará, Sasuke –apuntó el Hatake, mirando "supuestamente" interesado las hojas que pasaba con descuido.

— ¿Entonces porque lo mandaste a casa?

— Ahora Naruto tiene ya su primera misión –musito Kakashi, levantando su mirada —. Una peligrosa misión que espero que salga vivo –suspiró pesadamente —. « _Espero que ese cabeza de chorlito haya tomado ese sobre que el pedí a Sasame-san que le diese. Sino… _–negó con su cabeza por la serie de cosas que pasarían si Naruto no leía ese sobre — _estará metido en un buen lio que nos costará caro a todos _»

**_Y a su plan, sobre todo._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su "perfecto día" sin duda comenzó mal.

En primera, su orgullo fue destrozado por las palabras sin sentido de parte de su jefe.

En segunda, si no hacía bien su trabajo seguramente sería despedida.

En tercero, pero no menos importante… ¡un tipejo creyó que estaría a punto de suicidarse!

Como si ella estuviese asi de loca y desesperada como para tomar esas decisiones.

— Hum –la castaña Matsuri seguía su rumbo hacia su departamento, ya tenía suficientes emociones por el día de hoy que lo único que quería era llegar a dormir, claro, no sin antes pasar por la pastelería de Choji –amigo de la infancia– y comprar una deliciosa tarta de fresas para devorar antes de darse un merecido descanso.

De solo imaginarse esa deliciosa tarta, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por no aguantar las ganas de probarla.

— Por lo menos cuento con algo… –pero la pobre de Matsuri antes de que pudiese sacar su cartera, un chico que pasó como rayo a su lado tomó su bolso entero —. ¡Oye!

El ladrón no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo, y se sintió irritada de que todo esto le tuviese que pasar.

Pero no iba a permitir que ese día se tornara peor.

— ¡Ladrón! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Y sin más, fue detrás del ladrón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miró nuevamente las cámaras de seguridad, notando de forma inmediata a Hatake Kakashi salir.

Solamente que no solo.

Acompañado.

Acompañado de Hyūga Hinata.

— Puedo saber… ¿Por qué Kakashi sacó a una criminal? –preguntó, alzando su mirada para posarla en la juez que le hizo la sentencia a la susodicha.

— No lo sé realmente. –contesto la despampanante rubia de coletas y su gran delantera.

— ¿En serio? –preguntó con sarcasmo y Tsunade solamente bufó.

— Para ser alguien importante dentro de la CIA aun eres demasiado desconfiada, Mei –susurró de ver que esa vieja "amiga" no cambiaba.

Como respuesta, sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a mirar a las cámaras de la cárcel para mujeres de Hiroshima.

— Sabes que Kakashi no es solo un miembro de la policía de Tokio, ¿cierto?

— Lo sé.

— Es alguien más importante –musito, apagando la computadora y dejando de ver las imágenes —. Para ser alguien quien pasa su mayor tiempo leyendo novelas eróticas piensa muy bien las cosas. No me sorprende que la CIA lo haya escogido como candidato para ser parte de la organización.

— ¿Has venido solamente a hablar de Kakashi, Mei?

— Por supuesto que no –contesto la de cabellera castaña y larga —. He venido porque deseo saber las razones del porque Hatake Kakashi ha sacado a una presa que dentro de dos meses sería trasladada a una cárcel de máxima seguridad en Estados Unidos de América.

— Tiene que tener sus motivos –comento Tsunade, tomando tranquilamente su taza de té, a pesar de desear tomar sake.

— Razones lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerte cambiar de decisión… ¿Qué no querías que esta mujer se pudriera en las paredes de la cárcel? –Mei dio en un punto sensible para la Senju, que paró de tomar su té —. Después de todo, esa mujer fue ayudante en el asesinato de Jiraiya… un amigo cercano a ti.

— Kakashi me dio a entender de que a pesar del lazo fuerte que hubo entre Hinata y Menma, la policía de Japón, la CIA y el FBI aun asi no podría contra ese delincuente. Menma ha demostrado que no necesita ayuda alguna de esa mujer para hacer sus movimientos, sin contar con que no hizo nada por sacarla de la prisión. Eso da más que entender que Hinata realmente no le intereso…

— O tal vez solamente esté esperando el mejor momento para dar su golpe. Recuerda que Menma tiene otro sistema de cómo hacer las cosas. No es un delincuente del cual se pueda predecir –se puso de pie al saber que ya no tenía nada que estar haciendo en la oficina de Tsunade —. Pero bien, no interferiré esta vez, porque sé que esto fallará.

— Tan pesimista, como siempre.

— Y tú, tan ingenua –respondió.

En la puerta dos agentes más se asomaron. Vio como Mei caminaba hacia la puerta sin despedirse a pesar de no verse en un par de años.

O mejor dicho, después de la muerte de Jiraiya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando por fin tuvo el valor suficiente, se despegó de la puerta y miró a esta. No entraría nuevamente, valoraba mucho su vida como para recibir un golpe de más, si bien se lo merecía por no seguir la regla de oro de tocar la puerta del baño antes de entrar.

Fue solamente que… ¡no se imaginó que una mujer estaría bañándose dentro de su baño!

¿Cómo lo iba a saber?, no tenía visión de rayos x como para ver a través de las paredes y ahorrarse la incómoda molestia de haber visto ese exquisito cuerpo… eso no lo podía negar…

— « _¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! _» –se preguntó en su interior Naruto con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Prefirió dejar de pensar en lo sucedido y carraspeó un poco.

— Oye… –habló lo suficientemente alto como para que la mujer de adentro lo escuchara —, lo… lo siento, yo nunca me imaginé encontrarte ahí… es decir, pensé que eras un ladrón o… ¡yo que sé!

— Pudiste haber tocado, ¿sabes? –le contesto desde adentro.

— Conociendo como son las cosas de hoy en día, estoy seguro que nadie habría tocado la puerta del baño cuando siente que hay un intruso en tú misma casa…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y suspiro aliviado de ver que la mujer estaba ya vestida con una camisa grande que…

¡Esa camisa era suya!

— ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

— Tengo poca ropa que está sucia. No voy a andar desnuda por tu departamento –contesto con obviedad la azabache mientras pasaba por un largo al sorprendido rubio —. Para apenas salir de la cárcel esto no va como yo creí –susurró sin ser escuchada por Naruto.

— ¡Alto! –el rubio detuvo a la ojiperla que le miró —. Ya estas vestida y yo calmado… ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?!

— Oye, a mí tampoco me alegra vivir en este lugar. Fue un milagro que pudiese limpiar todo el desastre que tenías acumulado, sin contar con los miles de insectos que tenías en la cocina –le contesto.

A pesar de sentirse confundido y ciertamente enojado de encontrarse a una desconocida –una bella desconocida– en su casa, se sorprendió de saber que ella fue quien limpió su hogar.

— ¿Tú fuiste quien la limpiaste?

— No, fueron unos dulces animalitos que vinieron para limpiar esta casa… –era linda, pero su sarcasmo era odioso —. Claro que fui yo. Y de nada por limpiar tú casa.

— Pues… gracias –rascó sus cabellos —… supongo –pero antes de que la mujer se fuese, la detuvo de nuevo —. Espera, aun no contestas a mis dudas.

— Mira… –Hinata por el enojo y la cólera de haber sido descubierta de aquella manera en la ducha no se fijó bien en el hombre que tenía en frente.

Y no fue hasta que lo miró bien.

Al principio creyó que estaba soñando, parpadeó varias veces y boqueó de ver ese rostro… tres marcas en cada una de las mejillas… ojos azules… cabello revoltoso…

— Tú… –perpleja, Hinata se acercó a Naruto, tomándole del rostro para mirarle con el ceño fruncido —. Tú…

— ¿Eh…?

— ¡Idiota! –Naruto recibió un fuerte golpe en su estómago —. ¿Pensaste que me engañarías…? ¡Ah, ahora lo entiendo! ¿Con que este fue tu intento de sacarme de la cárcel?

— ¿Qué?

Sosteniéndose el estómago miro a la mujer que le miraba con furia y dolor en sus ojos, no comprendiendo porque sintió un vacío de verla asi con tan poco tiempo de conocerla.

¡Es más!, ni sabía su nombre.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto!, si crees que cambiándote el color de cabello me vas a engañar, que equivocado estás. Y también eres tonto al creer que voy a regresar contigo después de haberme abandonado en ese tiroteo. Y voy a dejar las cosas muy en claro, Menma, no voy a dejar que le hagas…

— Basta, creo que me estás confundiendo –Naruto paró las palabras de la ojiluna —. No soy "Menma" para empezar, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y tú eres una desconocida que está en mi casa sin mi permiso, acusándome de cosas que yo ni sé y golpeándome –se froto su estómago.

Le dolió el golpe.

— ¿Naruto? –pregunto, sonriendo con burla —. ¿Ahora te llamas asi?

— Asi me llamo. No miento.

— Claro, no mientes. ¡Engañas y utilizas!...

— ¡Yo no miento! ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y esta es mi casa…!

— ¡No me trates como si no me conocieras!

— ¡Es porque técnicamente no te conozco!

Se quedó sorprendida por las cosas que ese rufián le decía…

¿Ahora no la conocía?

— ¿Qué? ¿Te diste un golpe en la cabeza como para no recordarme?

— No me di un golpe salvo el que me diste tú. Y no te recuerdo.

— ¿No me recuerdas? –Hinata se llevó sus manos a su cadera, mirándolo enojada.

— No se tu nombre para empezar…

— Ok –Naruto parpadeó al ver como una sonrisa llena de fingida dulzura aparecía en ese rostro "angelical", viendo lo bonita que era.

Más no obstante, al sentir los brazos de ella rodear su cuello sintió que su rostro ardió.

— Tal vez ahora si me recuerdes –susurró con voz sensual antes de llevar su mano a los ahora –ya que pensaba que se tiñó su cabello– rubios cabellos de él para estrellar sus labios contra los de ella.

Y fue absolutamente extraño ya que en lugar de ser correspondida como siempre, sintió que como él en lugar de devorarla, se quedaba impactado con su movimiento, cómo si en verdad nunca se lo hubiese esperado.

Sin embargo, no fue razón suficiente para detenerse ya que lo siguió besando pausadamente, moviendo sus labios contra los de él en un movimiento incitador.

— « _¿Có-Cómo fue que llegamos a esto…? _» –la peli negra aún seguía besándolo y el aun en shock no podía ni corresponderle, porque no era que a diario fuese besado por una mujer, de hecho fueron pocas las veces que recibió besos o que le robaron un beso, claro, sin ser golpeado.

Pero… no negó que los labios de ella eran… dulces, dulces y a la vez atrevidos, sin contar con el ritmo que lo tentaba con probar un poquito de esa boquita que le dijo miles de disparates, que siendo sincero no sabía que tenían que ver con él.

Su consciente le decía que la parara, de cómo era que diciendo a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Haruno Sakura quería corresponderle al beso a una loca desconocida.

Pero su lado escurridizo, ese lado bajo del hombre, le decía que le devorara sus labios, que esa oportunidad era única.

Y lo hizo asi.

Con seguridad tomó las caderas de ella, sintiendo que la tela de su camisa aún estaba húmeda seguramente por la ducha tomada y por su largo cabello del cual gotas de agua aun escurrían, pero no le dio importancia.

Le respondió al beso, moviendo ahora sus labios de manera suave –a pesar de ser una desconocida no iba a ser irrespetuoso–, cosa que a Hinata le extraño.

En todos los besos que ella le dio a Menma, siempre le contestaba de manera furiosa, salvaje y hambrienta, dejándola siempre con sus labios adoloridos por la agresividad de sus besos y el nivel de rudeza, pero que no dejaban de ser apasionados y a ella sinceramente le gustaba.

Pero… los de él… eran suaves, calmados, sin ese hambre… solo… suaves. Y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar.

Se entregó a ese beso…

— ¡Oi, Naruto!

La burbuja rosa que había formado se rompió al escuchar a su vecino Shikamaru tocar con brusquedad su puerta. Agitado –por el beso– se separó de la ojiperla que le miró algo sorprendida e incrédula.

—… etto… yo –Naruto ni sabía cómo justificar su actitud, por lo que no se le ocurrió otra cosas más que huir —. E-Espera aquí, aun no termino contigo –le dijo, yendo directamente hacia la puerta en donde los golpes no cesaban.

— « _Suena sincero… _–se puso a pensar la peli azul — _sin contar que dudo mucho que Menma actuara de ese modo. Pero… ¿Acaso puede haber dos personas tan parecidas?… o es que… _» –y ahí fue cuando pudo comprenderlo todo.

Inevitablemente abrió sus ojos sorprendida de haber descubierto algo…

— « _Esto puede ayudarme. Y mucho _»

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desvió su mirada de aquel sobre y la posó en Ino, que esperaba su respuesta.

— No es mi hijo –contesto Sai e Ino le miró sorprendida.

— ¡Claro que lo es! –gritó apuntando las fotografías —. Se parece mucho a ti, desgraciado, papanatas, idiota, desalmado…

— Para empezar –Sai paró lo insultos de Ino que cuanta razón se lo merecía, pero él no era el indicado —, yo no puedo tener hijos –musito, dejando a la Yamanaka muda de la impresión.

— ¿Eh?

— Cuando salí de la universidad me hice la vasectomía para que esto no ocurriera.

— ¿Crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento?

— Tal vez creas que estoy loco, pero yo no soy el padre de este niño –alzo la fotografía en donde un pequeño rubio de ojos negros parecidos a los suyos, estaba plasmado en la fotografía.

— Las pruebas de ADN indican eres el padre.

— No. No soy el padre, pero mi ADN se parece porque el padre de este niño es mi hermano mayor. Shin.

— ¿T-Tienes un hermano? –se sorprendió.

— Asi es, pero hace ya cinco años que murió –nuevamente miró la fotografía del niño, sintiendo una alegría de reconocer en los rasgos de ese pequeño los de su hermano fallecido —. A todo esto – el peli negro miró a Ino —. ¿Cómo es que tienes una foto de él…?

— ¿Ah? –ahora fue ella quien no supo ahora que contestar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿S-Sucede algo, Shikamaru? –el hombre castaño de coleta alzo una ceja al mirar a Naruto nervioso, como si lo hubiese cachado haciendo alguna travesura.

— Una tal Sasame puso esto en mi correo –le entregó un sobre que Naruto tomo —, lo puso en el equivocado asi que vine a dártelo. Es problemático tener que recordarte otra vez que vacíes tu buzón.

— Ah… jajaja, lo sé, es solo que el trabajo me tiene… ocupado –le dijo al Nara que solamente bufó.

— Claro. Buen día –musito al darse vuelta para poder meterse a su departamento que estaba precisamente en frente al de Naruto, que le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

— Igualmente.

Se metió adentro de su casa de nuevo y cerró la puerta con seguro, mirando ese sobre que Sasame intentó darle…

_— No, no lo necesito –acoto, comenzando a caminar de largo, ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven mujer, puesto que su superior le había dicho que era importante, no, ¡importantísimo!, que Naruto tomara ese sobre._

_— Pero… Kakashi-san dijo…_

_— ¡Me importa un pepino lo que Kakashi dijo, ´dattebayo! –gritó, siguiendo su camino hasta la salida de lugar. Estaba tan furioso y a la vez decepcionado que ni energías tenía para trabajar, además, le había dicho a su verdadero jefe de narcóticos que se daría un tiempo al tener una misión con Kakashi._

Por lo poco que pudo recordar, Sasame le dijo que era algo importante. Importantísimo.

Curioso principalmente, abrió el sobre solamente para ver que eran instrucciones de una… ¿misión?

Y no fue hasta que vio una fotografía de la "desconocida" que estaba en su casa que lo pudo comprender todo.

Absolutamente todo.

_— Descuida, además, contamos con un apoyo extra –Naruto miro curioso a su sensei._

_— ¿Apoyo extra?_

_— Aja. La CIA nos ha mandado a un agente que sin duda nos ayudará para asi rastrear a Menma y atraparlo, además de contar con otro elemento que nos asegurará de que Menma estará en la cárcel._

— « _Ahora lo entiendo _ –pensó, mirando seriamente cómo Hinata secaba su cabello — _ella es el apoyo que Kakashi dijo. El nuevo elemento que nos ayudará a meter a Menma en la cárcel. Hy__ū__ga Hinata, quien fue ayudante en los crímenes de Menma… pero… _–frunció el ceño — _¿Por qué me confundió con Menma…?, es decir, ¡ni nos parecemos…! ¿O-O sí? _»

Bueno, esas dudas ahora no eran importantes. Ya se encargaría de resolverlas. Lo que importaba ahora era como iba a remediar todo eso que él solito causo al no haber tomado ese sobre desde un principio.

Porque las cosas no comenzaron de una buena manera.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Al fin lo termine!

Creía que no lo haría, pero veo que sí.

Un saludo a todas esas lindas personitas que me animan con sus comentarios y que a través del otro lado de la computadora, laptop, celular, etc., leen mis historias.

Es un verdadero gozo que lean lo que escribo y me elogien con sus comentarios.

¡Se los agradezco bastante!

¿Les gusto la parte del beso?, porque a mí me encanto.

Es una manera de justificar lo que se viene adelante (obviamente, lime/lemon), espero explotar todo mi potencial en ese tema.

Bueno, aparte de agradecerles por sus comentarios, vamos a contestarlos.

**CotyCandy: **te doy la bienvenida al fic. Y por fin la continuación. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Nos leemos en la otra.

**Miminix: **me da mucho gusto que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior, dudaba que la parte del GaaMatsu no fuese algo cómica, pero ahora con tu comentario me di cuenta que si funciono, jiji. Lamentablemente no hubo NaruHinaMen en este capítulo, pero si hubo momento NaruHina, y hasta se dieron un beso. Sin embargo, mediante el transcurso (y convivencia de Hinata y Naruto) habrá más sobre este triángulo amoroso que yo amo tanto. Muchas gracias por esperar y ser paciente, y me imagino que debió de haberte dolido, una disculpa por haber provocado eso con la espera, te aseguro que tardare ya lo menos posible que pueda. Nos leemos en la otra.

**Noelialuna: **la verdad me quise imaginar su encuentro algo cómico, fue una idea que me plantee ya que asi comenzarían a conocerse –claro, de una mala, mala manera– pero cuando empece a escribirlo simplemente no pude detenerme. Me da gusto que te haya gustado esa parte, y espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Bueno, tengo que irme.

Espero ansiosa sus lindos comentarios.

Besitos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Me dejan un reviwer?


	5. Recuerdos rotos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi perdición eres tú**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**5to capítulo**

Recuerdos rotos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol se escondía entre las colinas y Hinata suspiraba cansada de escuchar las reglas que Naruto inventaba. Tuvo suficientes normas dentro de la cárcel de Hiroshima como para soportar otras más. Escuchar lo que debía o no debía hacer, solo le daba migraña.

Naruto, por su parte, ponía muy en claro el reglamento. Durante todos esos años en que había dejado su hogar, vivió solo. Por esa razón marcaba muy bien lo que se haría dentro de su departamento; cosas como el horario del baño –no quería repetir lo anterior–, sobre la ropa, la comida, de no tocar pertenencias y bla, bla.

Si bien, Naruto en sus tiempos odiaba las reglas, después de todo, las reglas se hicieron para romperse. Pero eso era completamente distinto porque a partir de ahora él viviría con una mujer, y a pesar de que le avergonzara admitirlo, Naruto no sabía mucho sobre el comportamiento femenino. Lo poco que sabía era por su madre Kushina y por su amor platónico, Haruno Sakura.

— ¿Entendiste? –preguntó Naruto a Hinata, la cual solamente bostezó aburrida, sacando una venita en la frente del rubio —. Por lo menos… ¿me escuchaste?

— Deje de hacerlo hace dos horas –contesto ella, y Naruto literalmente ardió en llamas.

Naruto contó hasta 10 para calmarse.

— Bien…

— Ya, no tienes por qué repetir el discurso –Hinata cortó lo que el rubio le diría. No quería escuchar otra vez las mil y un reglas —. Entiendo bien las cosas y ten por seguro que no me meteré en tus asuntos. Y si ves pornografía, la verdad…

— ¡Y-Yo no veo eso, ´dattebayo! –no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un adolescente por las cosas que a ojiluna decía.

Naruto no era pervertido. Eso fue gracias a su madre que nunca quiso que su padrino Jiraiya estuviese cerca de él por temor a influenciarlo. Sin embargo, tampoco admitía que fuese una santa paloma ya que en su plena adolescencia y cuando las hormonas se encontraban alborotadas, pues si, hojeo y vio algunas imágenes referente al tema.

Pero ahora como un adulto maduro, Naruto desechaba todo ese tipo de cosas.

Sin creérselo, Hinata alzó una ceja, y ese gesto sonrojó aún más al rubio. Sobre todo cuando la peli azul le mostraba una revista de triple x en sus manos.

— Yo…

— Como te lo dije, no tengo problema. Muchas de las encarceladas que estaban conmigo eran lesbianas y más de una vez tuve la desgracia de verlas ver este tipo de cosas –murmuro Hinata al recordar todas las cosas con las que se topó dentro de la cárcel.

Dejó la revista en algún sitio del sofá y se puso de pie. Estaba cansada y lo que quería era dormir un poco. Hinata miró a Naruto. Las cosas entre ellos se habían calmado un poco después de que el rubio se había enterado quien era ella, y claro, se hubiese dado cuenta de su error. Ahora todo estaba un poco relajado, o eso se aparentaba dentro del departamento.

Naruto todavía sentía los labios cálidos y sensuales de Hinata sobre los suyos propios. Y a pesar de que el contacto fue poco, para él fue una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que había tenido su toda su vida hasta el día de hoy. Por esa razón, le daba un poco de pena mirar a Hinata, la cual parecía lo más tranquila de todo. Como si besarlo no hubiese sido la gran cosa.

Entre ellos el silencio reino, y aun cuando Naruto fuese un completo parlanchín, no sabía que decir para romper el hielo. Varias ideas de cómo empezar una conversación le llegaron, pero no sabía cómo emplearlas. Aunque, dentro de su cabeza había una duda…

—… ¿Por qué me confundiste con Menma…? –pensó en voz alta, siendo escuchado perfectamente por ella.

Hinata rápidamente levanto la mirada, sorprendida por la cuestión. Pero su sorpresa no duro mucho en su rostro ya que se calmó perfectamente. Mostrarles a otros las emociones que experimentaba a través de su rostro y el reflejo en sus ojos era su punto débil.

— Bueno, eres bien parecido –musito la joven, mirando a otro lado que no fuese el rostro de asco de Naruto por compararlo con un criminal.

— Yo no me parezco a… "ese" –susurró.

— No –una llama de coraje se encendió en el interior de Hinata por ver el desprecio que la mayoría de las personas le tenían a Menma —. No hay una pizca de comparación entre un ganador y un perdedor, ¿cierto?

El comentario de Hinata por unos segundos dejó confundido a Naruto, pero mientras repetía en su interior las palabras de la fémina dentro de su cabeza, se sintió ofendido. Sin embargo, antes de que le dijese algo a la peli azul esta ya se había desvanecido de su vista.

— Oye… –se quejó por el insulto, pero no duro mucho ya que el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse desvió su atención.

Hinata se había marchado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando por fin estuvo fuera del edificio, Sasuke suspiró. En parte cansado de tener a dos personas inútiles como compañeros y a un hombre tan despreocupado como Kakashi siendo su capitán y de haber trabajado por muchas horas.

Al momento en querer ser parte de la policía de Tokio, como lo fue su padre y la gran mayoría de los miembros de la familia Uchiha, Sasuke se llegó a imaginar que su vida estaría rodeada de emoción, adrenalina y arrestos, pero no todo era cómo se lo imaginó. Sus primeros años en la academia de policías no se podría decir que fueron una de sus mejores experiencias, menos cuando tuvo que trabajar con Naruto y Sakura siendo sus compañeros. Y todo fue peor cuando al ser recién graduados tuvieron que trabajar nuevamente como equipo.

Fue por eso que él se alejó de todos ellos. A Sasuke nunca le importó si dañaba el corazón de Sakura por alejarse de ella y aparentar que no tuvo contacto con la Haruno durante casi 4 años de compañerismo, él quería cumplir sus metas. Ser alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para atrapar al asesino de su padre y su hermano mayor, Itachi.

Y esa oportunidad era ahora, porque Menma era la única pieza que le hacía falta en su rompe cabezas para encontrar al asesino, pero nuevamente había un obstáculo que entorpecía su labor, y esos para Sasuke eran Naruto y Sakura. Dos molestias que seguían apareciendo en su vida.

— Hmp –musito el menor de los Uchihas, cerrando sus ojos e intentando que el dolor de migraña desapareciera.

Sakura salía del edificio también, siendo acompañada de Kakashi que se mantenía callado, o mejor dicho, más interesado en leer sus libritos para pervertidos. Sakura se sintió irritada de ver que ese hábito en Kakashi no se borraba.

En la lejanía vio a Sasuke, su amor platónico. Aquel caballero negro que la seguía ignorando y destruyendo su corazón. Para Sakura no era sencillo amar a Sasuke, porque eran muchas las veces en las que pensaba si era en verdad correcto seguir amándolo, sabiendo que el Uchiha jamás la miraría como ella quería que la mirara. Sasuke solamente la veía como un estorbo, como una… molestia.

_— Eres una molestia –musito con veneno y desprecio en su voz, asqueado, y eso a Sakura la destrozó por dentro._

_Las lágrimas quisieron salir, pero Sakura las contuvo. Ya sería mucha humillación para ese día. Sasuke la miró molesto mientras se colocaba de pie al ver que en la prueba ellos habían perdido, y todo por su culpa._

_— ¡Oi, teme!, deja de decirle esas cosas a Sakura-chan –Naruto como siempre salió a su defensa._

_— Solo digo la verdad –dijo Sasuke, quitándose el chaleco anti balas mientras miraba a Sakura con desprecio y frialdad —. Es una molestia._

— ¿Sakura? –la voz cansina de Kakashi logró despertarla de su recuerdo.

Se dio cuenta que una lágrima traicionera había salido, por lo que con rapidez Sakura la limpio de inmediato. Cuando ella levanto la mirada para poder ver a Sasuke una vez más, no lo vio.

— ¿Si? –se giró para ver a su capitán y ex sensei.

Kakashi por su parte suspiro interiormente de ver que ese sería un gran problema. Ese amor que Sakura seguía sintiendo por Uchiha Sasuke.

— Te invito a cenar –propuso el peli gris, sonriendo de manera ladina bajo su máscara, sorprendiendo un poco a Sakura al saber que Hatake Kakashi era un tacaño de primera.

— ¿En serio? –preguntó sin poder creerlo.

— Claro. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

— No –Sakura río —. Claro que no. Y sí, me gustaría mucho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apretando sus puños, Matsuri caminaba mirando por todos los lados de aquel lugar. El aire comenzaba a sentirse frío y al traer puesta una blusa sin manga no le ayudaba mucho.

Un ruido seco la hizo saltar en su sitio, y giró alarmada por donde el ruido había provenido; Matsuri sintió una gotita bajar por su nuca al ver que solo se trataba de un gato negro que salía huyendo. No era el único, ella también lo deseaba.

— ¿Dónde se metió? –se preguntó la castaña. Llevaba horas buscando al ladrón que le había arrebatado su bolso.

Tal vez Matsuri estaba haciendo demasiada trama por un bolso que compro en un Bazar, pero ella no solo lo hacía por el bolso, sino también por su Nikon que traía adentro del bolso. Era su sustento de trabajo y además le costó mucho comprarla ya que las cámaras profesionales no crecían en los árboles.

Las luces de un automóvil fue lo que hicieron que Matsuri dejara de caminar, sobre todo al ver que se acercaban por donde ella venía caminando. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un bote de basura, mirando como un auto de lujo y con ventanas polarizadas pasaba delante de sus ojos.

Pero lo que a Matsuri le sorprendió no fue el lujo del auto. No. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver al tipo que ese mismo día creía que ella se suicidaría, bajar del auto.

— « _¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí? » _–se preguntó dentro de su mente Matsuri, parpadeando confundida de ver al pelirrojo caminar y siendo custodiado por otros dos hombres que parecían ser sus guardaespaldas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de su móvil sonar una y otra vez irrumpieron a Hanabi de recitar algunas leyes de derecho. Frunció el ceño por ser repentinamente llamada ya que ella no había mantenido una relación de amistad con sus compañeras de la universidad y además, eran pocas las personas que tenían su número celular.

— ¿Bueno? –preguntó al otro lado de la línea, manteniendo su ceño fruncido y cerrando sus libros.

— Hola, Hanabi.

A Hanabi se le ilumino el rostro al reconocer la voz de su hermana mayor.

Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras limpiaba el escritorio de Menma, Shion notó que había algo que no cuadraba en el escritorio de roble.

Era una tira de fotografías, de aquellas que se tomaban en los centros comerciales. Shion curiosa, la tomo entre sus manos, mirando a todos lados y para asi no ser descubierta.

Con lo primero que vio, fue a Menma de pequeño, tal vez de 12 o 13 años de edad, sonriendo de manera liviana, algo que a Shion le saco una sonrisa de ver que lucía feliz. Pero la sonrisa de Shion se borró en ver que Menma no se encontraba solo, al contrario, estaba acompañado de otra niña.

Y Shion conocía a esa niña.

— ¿Hinata? –se preguntó mirando la fotografía en especial, y notando que faltaba una fotografía.

Una especie de ira inundo a Shion en ver que Hinata era más cercana a Menma de lo que ella ahora era. Se conocían desde niños y eso era un gran obstáculo para ella.

— ¿Qué haces, Shion?

Recargado en la puerta y mirando lo que la rubia hacía, estaba Suigetsu con una ceja alzada y sonriendo divertido. Shion se sonrojó un poco al ser descubierta por ese tipo, asi que solamente dejó la fotografía en el mismo lugar.

— Limpio –contesto mientras abría cajones al azar.

— Ah… ¿limpiar? claro.

— ¿Qué quieres, Suigetsu? –pregunto brutalmente Shion, frunciendo el ceño.

Suigetsu, por su parte, solo sonrió travieso en hacer enojar a la rubia. Le divertía, era su hobby preferido, claro, además de pedirle todos los días una cita.

— Menma me pidió que trajera algo de su oficina. Es todo.

— Yo soy la que está encargada de llevarle todo a Menma-san –murmuro Shion, algo que al Hozuki le dio risa.

Shion frunció aún más el ceño.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

— Ay, nena… ¿sigues empeñada en hacer que Menma te note? –él rió —. Grábate algo, Shion, Menma tiene un pensamiento para una sola mujer.

Shion achinó sus ojos y Suigetsu acarició uno de los pálidos y delicados pómulos de ella, sintiendo su fina textura entre su piel.

— Y esa mujer no eres tú –Suigetsu le guiñó el ojo coqueto a Shion, mientras se separaba de la rubia antes de que le diese un golpe por tocarla.

En su interior, su corazón, como siempre, se quebraba y unos fragmentos de este caían a su vacía alma por las palabras dichas por Suigetsu. Shion sabía que lo que el Hozuki decía era verdad, no era porque le gustara molestarla o herirla. Sin embargo, ella no quería aceptarlo. No aceptaba haber perdido a Menma, ni mucho menos por alguien como Hinata.

— Tal vez no lo sea ahora, Suigetsu –comentó Shion al ver como el albino sacaba unas carpetas de uno de los cajones que Menma siempre tenía bajo llave —, pero te aseguro que muy pronto lo haré.

— Lo que tú digas –dijo Suigetsu, suspirando cansado en ver que pretender a Shion era una pérdida de tiempo, sobre todo cuando seguía perdida por Menma quien nunca le haría caso cuando estaba obsesionado por Hinata, o enamorado, en fin, Suigetsu no sabía con precisión cuales eran los sentimientos de Menma por Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No paraba de bufar, cada vez más enojada de encontrarse en ese lugar, y sobre todo, siendo custodiada por ese tipo de gafas negras. A Tayuya no le gustaba el silencio, lo odiaba, era por eso que siempre fue una mujer escandalosa. No había día alguno en que no peleara con alguien.

Mientras tanto, Shino leía con toda la calma del mundo el expediente de la pelirroja sentada frente de él. Estaba ansiosa, Shino podía adivinar que era por no consumir la droga, específicamente, cocaína. Era demasiada joven, bueno, Shino sabía que Tayuya era de su misma edad, pero demasiado joven aún como para echar a perder su vida.

— ¿Y bien? –él la miro, y Tayuya le exasperó su silencio —. ¿No vas a hablar?

— No –contesto Shino —. La que tiene que hablar eres tú –murmuro, cerrando el expediente y dándose cuenta que ya era hora de comenzar.

— Tsk –Tayuya se cruzó de brazos. Si no fuese por las esposas que tenía puestas en sus muñecas y pies, ya se habría lanzado al tipo —. Yo no tengo nada que decir.

— Empieza por presentarte.

— ¿Presentarme? ¿Qué? ¿Estamos en la primaria?

— Ese sería un buen comienzo, ¿no te parece?

Tayuya frunció el ceño. El tipejo no le agradaba.

— ¿Para qué?, llevas horas leyendo mi expediente y ya debes de saber mi nombre.

— Pero deseo que seas tú misma quien me lo dé.

— ¿Y porque no te presentas tú?

— Porque mi nombre no es importante por estos momentos.

Tayuya bufó, pero esta vez en alto, haciéndole saber a Shino que todo eso la estaba aburriendo. No tuvo otra opción que hacerlo, por lo que se acomodó mejor en la silla de metal duro y frío para mirar directamente los anteojos de Shino.

— Me llamo Tayuya.

— Di tu nombre completo.

Esta vez, Tayuya apretó sus dientes. Odiaba tener que decir su nombre completo.

— Mi nombre es… –suspiró —… Tayuya. Uchiha Tayuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Pero… ¿Cómo?

— Lo que escuchas –contesto Hinata a la pregunta de Hanabi al otro lado de la línea.

Se había asegurado de cerrar bien la puerta de la caseta telefónica. No se encontraba muy lejos en donde se encontraba el departamento de Naruto, asi que no había problema. Hinata antes que nada, quería hacerle saber a su hermanita que estaba bien. Durante todo un año no tuvo comunicación alguna con ella, y en serio había extrañado su voz.

Fue por eso que el impulso la gano, y aprovechando la guardia baja de su "guardián", se escapó.

— Hinata –Hanabi al otro lado lucía preocupada, y ella no quería eso —. Tú sabes que si…

— Lo sé, Hanabi. Lo sé, pero no hay que temer –tranquilizó a Hanabi, no quería que le diese un ataque de histeria —. Pero dejemos eso a un lado.

Hinata sonrió tiernamente al volver a escuchar la voz de su hermanita.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente por allá?

— Me sigo acostumbrando. Corea del sur es distinto a Tokio –contesto Hanabi, también sonriendo un poco.

— ¿Sigues estudiando todavía?

— Asi es, estoy estudiando en la universidad femenina de Ewha.

Hinata se sorprendió por lo que su hermana le decía, pero lentamente sonrió en ver que Hanabi había logrado aquello. Le alegraba el corazón saber que Hanabi seguía sin mirar atrás.

— Felicidades, he escuchado que es una buena escuela.

— Asi es. Me han dado una beca completa. Y si, es buena escuela pero las chicas del lugar son algo… hipócritas e irritantes –murmuro y Hinata soltó una risilla.

— Las hay en todo el mundo, no nos queda más que acostumbrarnos.

Hubo silencio, y Hinata escuchó un sollozo; eso la preocupó.

— ¿Hanabi?

— Yo… Yo… –su voz sonaba quebrada y quedita, tal como la recordaba cuando fueron pequeñas y Hanabi lloraba cada vez que tenía hambre o frío en el orfanato —… lo siento, es que… estoy feliz que… estés bien.

A Hinata, esas palabras también le llegaron en lo más profundo de su corazón, tanto que sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no dejó que ninguna lágrima saliese. Ya fueron suficientes lágrimas por toda la vida.

— Yo también, Hanabi.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambas. Hinata estaba segura que Hanabi se limpiaba las lágrimas; a pesar de ser cinco años menor que ella, Hanabi era muy orgullosa y era realmente difícil que mostrara sus sentimientos, sin embargo, con ella era todo lo contrario porque Hanabi se abría cada vez que estaba cerca.

Ese sentimiento de protección siempre existió entre las dos, era por eso que Hinata siempre la protegía. Por proteger a Hanabi haría cualquier cosa.

Incluso, si Hinata iba a traicionar a Menma y a meterlo a la cárcel… asi lo haría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matsuri tenía la boca abierta de pura impresión en comprobar que, efectivamente, ese mismo tipo que la confundió como una suicida se encontraba teniendo tratos con unos… narcotraficantes. No era estúpida, era obvio que se trataban de ilegales.

¡Kami-sama! ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que topar con ese tipo de cosas? era lo que Matsuri se preguntaba en su interior.

— Pero mira nada más.

Oh no… la habían pillado. Matsuri tembló como una hoja de papel al ser descubierta. No necesitaba porque girar pues sentía el respirar del hombre muy cerca de su cuello. En su mente, se reprochaba una y mil veces por haber perseguido a ese tonto que había tomado su bolso. Ya ni la Nikon que con tanto esfuerzo compró le interesó.

Giró lentamente su rostro hasta toparse con la sonrisa arrogante y burlona de un tipo con tatuajes en la mayoría de su rostro, eso a Matsuri le hizo temblar aún más por el lío en el que se había metido ella solita.

— Hola, lindura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Llegas tarde.

Suigetsu le sonrió divertido y Menma bufó. No entendía porque tenía a Suigetsu como aliado si muy apenas lo podía soportar; sus chistes, comentarios y acciones solo lograban irritarlo profundamente, pero eso Menma lo soportaba al saber que Suigetsu nunca lo traicionaría.

— Lo sé, deja de sermonearme. Te pareces mucho a mi hermano, Mangetsu.

Menma alzó una ceja. El comentario no lo molesto, en lo absoluto; todo lo contrario, le sorprendió que Suigetsu hablara del tema de su hermano asi como asi. Y Suigetsu lo supo al ver la mueca de Menma, pero no le dio importancia.

— ¿Querías esto, no? –agito la carpeta.

— Si –dijo el azabache, apagando la colilla que había fumado durante el tiempo que estaba ahí.

La noche comenzaba a pintarse en el cielo, y el ruido de las aves sonar por todos los árboles tropicales hacían que el ambiente fuese algo tenebroso. Uno tenía que ser un genio para no perderse en ese laberinto verde, ya que había animales peligrosos y bestias salvajes rondando por ahí, pero eso a Menma no le importaba mucho ya que llevaba viviendo en ese lugar que se le fue asignado por órdenes de su jefe, durante un año.

— ¿Alguna idea en donde pueda estar el bastardo de Orochimaru? –Suigetsu le daba asco pronunciar ese nombre, el nombre de su antiguo jefe antes de trabajar codo a codo con Menma.

No consideraba a Menma como su jefe, lo consideraba como su socio o aliado. Y Menma hacía lo mismo. Suigetsu no tenía tanta experiencia en el mundo criminal, de hecho aún tenía errores, no por nada casi dos veces lo habían metido en la cárcel para nunca salir, sin embargo, al contar con Shion que era una brillante abogada se ahorró la pena máxima.

En parte por eso a Suigetsu le gustaba Shion.

— Ni idea –contesto el azabache, hojeando las hojas y leyendo a toda rapidez —. El idiota de Gato sigue holgazaneando. Si sigue asi, tendre que matarlo.

— Yo pido ser el primero que le dé la primera bala. Ese imbécil me debe un par de buenas palizas –murmuro Suigetsu, recordando la cara del regordete ese.

Una vez más, el silencio reino, el cual era roto por el sonido de la selva. Suigetsu miraba a Menma, siempre viéndose asi de calmado, como si todo a su alrededor le valiese un jodido comino. Pero, él podía saber que Menma lucía más callado que de costumbre, además no le había dado una paliza como comúnmente sucedía, y no, no era porque fuese masoquista y le gustara ser golpeado, era más bien como un juego que entre los dos habían inventado. Y Suigetsu sabía el porqué de la actitud de Menma.

— Hoy se cumple el año, ¿no? –no tuvo por qué decir el nombre, Menma ya sabía de lo que hablaba.

— Si… –contesto de manera seca, sin perder la mirada de las hojas.

— Escuche hace una semana que la llevarían a una cárcel de máxima seguridad en los Estados Unidos. Si quieres sacarla de ese basurero tendrás que romperte la cabeza para sacarla de ahí.

Menma soltó una risa vacía, como si lo que escuchaba fuese de lo más gracioso del mundo.

— En verdad estás loquito por ella, ¿no? Hinata tiene que ser muy importante para ti.

El comentario de Suigetsu, hizo que Menma levantara la mirada de golpe y mirase directamente en los ojos del peli blanco.

— Loco es poco, Suigetsu –dijo Menma con una sonrisa —. Muy poco.

_— Menma-kun._

_Cuando abrió sus ojos el rostro de Hinata fue con lo que se topó; sus ojos se encontraban bañados de lágrimas y tenía en su rostro delicado la sonrisa más hermosa que solo ella podía producir. La voz de ella fue un sonido celestial, como el canto de un verdadero ángel para sus oídos. Menma, aun sin ser consciente del lugar en donde se encontraba, alzó su brazo débil, buscando la mano de ella. Anhelada su contacto._

_Menma lo necesitaba con urgencia. Saber que ella siempre estaría a su lado. Siempre. Hinata, leyendo su mente, cogió su mano entre las suyas, mirándolo con todo el amor que le fue robado desde pequeño, que le fue arrebatado de sus manos cruelmente, creciendo siendo carente de amor durante toda su vida._

_Pero… con Hinata era suficiente. Menma no necesitaba otra cosa más que ella a su lado._

_— Hinata… –habló despacio, como si lo que diría a continuación fuese una de las cosas que marcaba el destino de ambos —… prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo._

_Al principio, Hinata lució sorprendida en escuchar las palabras de Menma. Asi de despacio, delicado y suave, siempre estuvo acostumbrada a la voz fría y brusca de Menma, siempre regañándola a ella, o a veces a su hermana por ser un estorbo, o a veces débiles. Pero ahora veía al Menma que siempre deseo conocer. A ese niño que necesitaba con urgencia ser amado, y ella, ella le iba a dar ese amor._

_— Siempre –Hinata sonrió, apretando más el agarre que mantenía con Menma, con una sonrisa limpia e ilusionada, con el corazón en la mano y dispuesta a entregárselo a Menma —. Siempre voy a estar contigo… Menma._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miraba fijamente el teléfono de color negro. Hacía varios minutos que había terminado de hablar con Hanabi. Ahora estaba más tranquila en saber que su hermana estaba bien. Sin embargo, a Hinata le llegó ese recuerdo.

Esa vez en la que le hizo esa promesa a Menma, de estar siempre a su lado. Hinata apretó sus manos hasta convertirlos en puños y hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza ejercida.

Si… esa fue la primera vez en la que Menma mostró su verdadero ser. Un alma que fue dañada desde temprana edad, a la cual se le prohibió conocer lo que era sentirse amado. Le prometió que siempre lo querría, porque desde ese momento supo que lo que sentía por Menma era especial, que solo entre él y ella lo comprendían, pero ahora, Hinata ya lo desconocía.

Porque si, conoció al Menma que siempre quiso conocer, a esa alma dañada y lastimada, a ese niño que necesitó desesperadamente amor de alguna parte, incluso si fuese fingido. Sentir cariño. Un poquito aunque fuese. Pero Hinata también conoció la otra parte de Menma, esa parte egoísta, oscura y cruel.

Esa alma que fue dañada en el pasado, es niño necesitaba ya no existía. Hinata ahora veía a un hombre cruel, déspota y frío, que haciendo daño a las personas lo hacía sentir poderoso y lleno de gozo.

El mismo Menma se lo demostró.

Por eso, Hinata rompería todos los recuerdos que la conectaban con Menma. No podría decir que sería fácil ya que admitía que lo seguía amando con tanta pasión y amor, pero ese amor debía morir. No solo por ella, sino por su hermana.

Metió su mano dentro de sus pantalones, sacando de estos una fotografía, la misma fotografía que había arrancado de la tira que Menma poseía. Ahí, se encontraban los tres, Hanabi, Menma y ella. Los dos siendo aún unos niños, sin conocer aún lo malo que el mundo era.

Lentamente, con dolor, rompió la fotografía, sintiendo en su interior como una parte grande de su corazón era desgarrada. Como si una navaja se estuviese adentrando en lo más profundo de su corazón, desangrándolo, pero Hinata sabía que era necesario.

Era necesario **romper **los recuerdos para asi matar el amor que sentía por Menma. Porque asi de esa manera, podría cumplir con su misión sin dudar, y asi, Hinata, podría olvidarlo por fin.

— ¡Tú!

Hinata guardo los restos de la fotografía dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se giró y vio sorprendida como Naruto iba corriendo hacia ella. ¿La había buscado?

— ¡Al fin te encontré! –Naruto llegó hasta la caseta y jadeó cansado. Había estado buscando como loco por todos los lados posibles cerca del edificio a Hinata. Nunca se imaginó que la encontraría en una caseta telefónica.

— ¿Me estabas buscando? –preguntó un poco sorprendida, pues creía que no le daría importancia si ella estaba ahí o no.

— Claro –contesto él.

Salió despacio de la caseta telefónica, quedando frente a frente con Naruto, el cual no perdía ningún detalle de ella. Repentinamente, Hinata sintió sus mejilla sonrosarse levemente por notar que Naruto no dejaba de mirarla.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó, incómoda.

— Hinata –era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, de hecho, ella no lo había llamado por el suyo propio.

Hinata se llegó a pensar miles de cosas de las cuales Naruto podría llegar a pedirle.

— ¿Si…?

El estómago de Naruto rugió, hambriento, avergonzando al rubio y haciendo que Hinata mirara a su vientre.

— Te estaba buscando porque… llame al restaurante chino que está cerca de mi casa, pero me dijeron que ya no estaban dando servicio, e intente ir a comprar algo de ramen mientras te estaba buscando, pero la tienda cercana está cerrada asi que…

— Asi que quieres que cocine, ¿no? –en el rostro de Hinata se le pintó una sonrisa un tanto divertida, e incluso se olvidó tan si quiera un poco de lo que hizo dentro de la caseta.

— Si… sé que debes de estar enojada con todo esto y…

— Nah, claro que no. No me conoces enojada –susurró Hinata, pasando de largo de Naruto y comenzando a caminar ante la mirada de Naruto.

— Espero no hacerlo.

— Si, que asi sea, no sé qué sería capaz de hacerte si me ves nuevamente desnuda.

— ¡No fue mi culpa, ´dattebayo!

— Ya lo sé, es solo que me divierto recordártelo.

— Que cruel.

— Con mucho orgullo.

— ¿Y qué cocinarás?

— Pues no lo sé, primero hay que comprar unas cosas, por lo que vi en la lacena me hace saber que no has hecho compras en mucho tiempo –Hinata miró traviesamente Naruto, el cual se rascaba su cabello —. Creo que tendre que añadir una regla más a tu estricto reglamento.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y cuál?

— Que yo seré la que cocine y tú serás el que limpie.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Hinata río en ver la reacción de Naruto, y este solamente se dedicó a quejarse a viva voz por lo que ella le había dicho.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Hola!

¿Cómo han estado?, yo muy bien. ¿Por qué?, pues porque la inspiración ya volvió a mí y esta para quedarse.

He de admitirlo, amo a todos mis fics, son los nenes consentidos de mamá, sin embargo, este fic en especial es mi favorito (**Mi deseo **también) ya tengo toda la narración tatuada en mi mente, solo debo de ponerme a escribir y listo.

El final también ya lo tengo, pero mi boca cerrada, no haré spoilers.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, y antes que nada, si, sé que mi narración es distinta de lo que comúnmente es, pero me dije que necesitaba un cambio, y ese cambio también debía afectar a mi escritura.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

¡Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Lamento no contestarles sus reviews, pero ando ocupadísima, quiero terminar todas las continuaciones de mis fics pendientes, y editarlos, asi que estaré ocupada por estos lares.

Nos leemos en la otra.

Besitos~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Me dan un review?

¡Vamos, no sean malos!

Mitzu-chan necesita un review.

¿Me lo das, sí o sí?


End file.
